AL Bhed Servant Girl
by Lttlwings
Summary: Brother lost a bet he made with Gippal, and now the one to suffer is Rikku. Of course the idea is unpleasant for Rikku, but working as Gippal's 'servant' might not be as bad as she thought it would be! G&R! R&R Plz! COMPLETE & EPILOGUE!
1. The Lost Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note: _Hello there! Hope you enjoy my fc, since it has been a long time I wrote a fic! Anyways please leave me a review in the end, ok? Well, enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 1**

Rikku kneel toward the machina as she began to fix the old junkie, which was found in the Bikanel desert three days ago. She smiled in surprise to know that this machina was older than Lenne and Shuyin, no wonder she was finding the system so complex, but that did not dismay the Al Bhed girl, by the contrary it only stimulated her. Rikku just loved any challenge.

Concentrated on her work, Rikku did not hear the footsteps that approached. His presence was only acknowledge when he loudly cleared his throat uneasily. Rikku hearing the sound, gazed up at the person briefly before returning to her work.

"Hey Brother." She greeted cheerfully, while grabbing a tool upon the table.

"Rikku...I um...have a favor, right." Brother started speaking nervously, while praying that his little sister would not get mad at him.

Her smile slowly faded away as a frown formed upon her face. This did not sound good. "What do you need now." She asked.

"Well, you see it's something really simple." Brother proceeded calmly.

"Simple, huh?"

"Yeah, simple." Brother repeated, "Really simple Rikku."

"So why are you so nervous?" She asked with a questioning look, which made Brother uncomfortable.

"Nervous, me? I am never nervous!" He lied, trying to maintain his cool.

Rikku laughed at his state before standing up and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She then looked at him with a grin and shock her head. "You know Brother, you'll never change."

Brother sheepishly smiled back. "What can I say, women like Brother this way."

Rikku only laughed some more. "Ok, how much do you need this time?" She asked while taking her wallet from inside her pocket.

Brother suddenly began to feel nervous once again. "No money Rikku. It's a favor."

She frowned. "What kind of favor?"

He tried to smile, but could see trouble ahead of him. Brother knew that his little sister would kill him like she would a fiend. "Well Rikku...like I said, it's a simple favor."

"Spill it Brother! I don't have all day." Rikku now demanded.

"So that you know Rikku, dear sister, this was not my idea." He started.

"Not your idea huh?" Her eyebrow raised in suspicion, causing Brother to gulp. "Go on." Rikku encouraged.

"You see, I lost a bet." Brother began explaining uneasily.

"As if that's a surprise." Rikku mockingly replied.

Brother would usually defend himself, but he let that one pass, since he knew that this little favor he was asking was not quite that simple. Before Brother could continue, footsteps were heard approaching and soon another person was joining inside the tent.

Rikku gazed away from Brother, who seemed to be panicking now, as her emerald eyes settled onto the visitor. He was a tall Al Bhed, wearing a black eye-patch over his right eye. His gloved hand raked the messy blond hair away from his tanned face, where you could see a big smirk on his lips.

"Hey Cid's girl, you ready?" Gippal spoke with a grin.

"Ready for what?" She questioned in confusion, until she realized what was going on.

Rikku quickly turned her gaze back at Brother and glared furiously at him. "What did you promise him!" She now demanded.

"I...um..." Brother stuttered in fright.

"You mean you don't know." Gippal asked surprised and then began to laugh. "Brother I thought you said it was all settled."

"Technically it isn't!" Rikku frowned. "Now tell me what this favor is all about Brother!"

Brother suddenly cowered as he saw the rage inside of Rikku's emerald eyes. He really did mess this up didn't he? Now there was no way to back things up, he had to face his problem, even if this meant being tortured by Rikku in the end.

"I promised Gippal that you...well...um...would be his...servant." Brother finally explained.

"What!" Rikku shout out in disbelief.

"There are conditions of course." Brother quickly spoke, "One, you must be fed. Two you must have hours of sleep, and three, you must not be abused."

Rikku groaned, "That makes me feel much more better." She sarcastically replied.

"See, I told you it was simple." Brother spoke with a smile, not really getting Rikku's sarcastic tone.

Gippal only chuckled to see the Al Bhed girl frown at her brother, and he back away as quick as possible. "Alright then, Cid's girl pack your bags and follow me."

"Hey wait a minute!" Rikku complained. "What do you mean pack your bags? This is a one thing event, right?" She now questioned.

Gippal only smirked while Brother stared down at the floor uneasily. "Right?" Rikku emphasized in hope to hear that she was correct.

"I um..." Brother started once again nervously, but was cut off.

"Sorry Cid's girl, but you'll be serving me for a month." Gippal explained with a smirk.

"A month!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Gippal assured with a chuckle, making her glare at him. "But of course, you can always back away in your promise." Gippal then added with a knowing smile, for he had just hit one of Rikkus' weak point.

Rikku never broke a promise, even though it was made by her Brother, she always kept her word. No matter how absurd the promise might be, Rikku had never given up in fulfilling her task.

"Lets get this thing over with." Rikku spoke with a sigh.

Holding her head up high, Rikku walked away from the tent followed by Gippal, who silently laughed. This certainly was going to be fun!


	2. Taking You Along

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

Note_: Hello everyone! I know that this chapter is short too, so forgive me, but I promise that the third chapter will be longer than this one ok! So don't give up on me yet! Thank you for all the readers that left me a review, I would like to write you all an individual note, but my time is limited so I'm sorry once again! Well I'll leave you with the fic and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, don't forget to leave me a review in the end, plz! Thanx!_

**Chapter 2**

Rikku sighed in tiredness, but smiled at her finished accomplishment. There stood the machina that was once broken down into pieces, but with her abilities, Rikku was able to fix the machina within a week. Now it looked like a brand new machine with no scratches or defects.

Wiping her forehead with a small handkerchief, Rikku made her way around the crowd toward the back chamber inside D'jose Temple. It had been a week since she had started "serving" Gippal because of a bet lost by her brat brother. She had to admit, things really weren't that bad. It was like her usual routine back home, where she worked with the machinas and fixed them, but instead of working in the tent located at Bikanel desert, Rikku was now working in D'jose Temple for Gippal.

There was not much to complain. She ate well, since she had to make the meal herself, including for those who worked in the temple and Gippal. Rikku had much freedom in her sleeping hour and waking hour as well. The only thing she hated though was sharing a bedroom with Gippal, since D'jose Temple had not enough rooms. Although they had their individual bed, she hated the fact that Gippal was in the same room as she was in, somehow that made Rikku feel so nervous and uncomfortable.

There was also the little jokes Gippal played around with her, which by now she was used to it. She would also joke back and they would keep their job on annoying each other whenever they had a chance. Even though sometimes it irritated her, Rikku couldn't help but to enjoy the relationship she had with Gippal, it made her days much more cheerful.

Before Rikku could open the door toward the chamber, which was transformed to become Gippal and her bedroom, she was called.

"Oi, Cid's girl, would you come here for a second!" Gippal called out from across the room, where he had just entered through the main entrance door of D'jose Temple.

Rikku sighed and turned around to walk back through the crowd toward the Al Bhed man. "I have a name, you know." Rikku spoke when she reached him.

He only chuckled before handing her a box. Rikku confused gazed at him in a questioning look.

"Tonight you'll be my partner." He spoke.

"What?" She asked surprised. "What's the special occasion?"

"Apparently there is party which I must attend." Gippal explained. "It's a party to celebrate Spira's 'Golden Age, ' after the union of the nation."

Rikku nodded her head in understanding, but then frowned. "But that does not answer why I must go with you."

Gippal smirked. "Well, I will be needing a partner, won't I? Since you're my 'servant' for the whole month I decided to take you along."

Rikku groaned, even though she enjoyed parties, she wasn't willing to go. She was sure this party would be held in Bevelle, where fancy and important people would be gathered around, meaning, it would be a boring night. No offense, but Rikku really thought that the only party worth going to was an Al Bhed party, where people knew how to have fun.

"But Gippal, I don't have anything formal to wear." Rikku spoke, trying to find an excuse to not go.

Gippal grinned before pointing toward the box he had handed to her. Rikku looked down and slowly peeked in to find a dress folded inside.

"You didn't think I would leave you out of all the fun, did you?" Gippal mocked.

"How considerate of you." Rikku sarcastically answered.

Gippal chuckled. "If I have to attend this boring party, might as well take you along with me."

Rikku frowned. "You are a big meanie, ya know!"

He only laughed some more. "Don't need to thank me." He mocked before heading away toward the chamber. "Oh one more thing, the party starts at 8."

Rikku only stared at his retrieving back, wishing that her glares could burn his back. Sighing, she looked back down at the box and hoped that at least she would be aloud to have some drinks in the party.


	3. The 'boring' Party

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

Note: _Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing them! Thanx for the wonderful reviews, written by Back of Beyond, rikku-is-da-best, oOoRikku4EveroOo, asga, voicelord, oOoDancingQueenoOo, green-eyed-blonde, Black RoseReina, Jezzi, nyta, NatichaN, Jen, and Female Wakka.You areall such sweeties! Thanx again!Well here is theupdate and I hope it's long enough! Hopeyou enjoy and good reading!_

**Chapter 3  
**

Gippal looked down at his watch before looking back up at the locked door in front of. He couldn't believe it. Rikku had been in the room for about one hour now, while he had only taken 15 minutes to change. What was she doing anyways? It wasn't that hard to get into the dress right? Besides he had asked one of the Al Bhed girl to go and buy the dress, since he didn't understand anything about female clothes.

Sighing in frustration, Gippal raked his messy blond hair back from his face before knocking for the fifth time onto the door. "Hurry up Cid's girl, we are going to be late!" He called out.

"Wait. I'm almost ready." Gippal heard her muffled voice from behind the door.

Gippal only sighed again, before pacing front and back in front of the door, waiting impatiently for the Al Bhed girl to come out so that they could leave. Looking back down at his watch, he noticed that they were already late, normally he wouldn't care, but he promised Nooj that he would be on time.

"Cid's girl come on!" He knocked once again.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming!" She replied back annoyed.

Gippal just grabbed a nearby chair and dropped himself carelessly onto the seat. There he sat waiting once again, while staring at the locked door impatiently. Suddenly he heard the door unlock and it slowly opened. Gippal sat up.

"Finally your..." But he didn't finish his sentence when he saw the Al Bhed girl.

There stood Rikku, beautifully presented in front of him, as she twirled around once and smiled softly. Gippal couldn't help but to stare at that angel. She was amazing in that emerald dress that generously showed her curves and complimented her swirly eyes. Her blond hair was put down, making it cascade down her back and twirl up slightly at the end. Her angelic face had simple and few makeup that only emphasized her eyes and lips. All in all, Gippal had to admit that she was glamorously beautiful.

"Gippal, did you hear me?" Rikku asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Gippal coming back from his thoughts, quickly smiled. "What was that Cid's girl?"

"I asked if I looked adequate for this formal party." Rikku explained.

Gippal couldn't believe that she was asking such a question. "You look perfect. In fact I think you'll be the most beautiful girl in that boring party."

Surprised, Rikku found herself blushing, he never did compliment her that way before. "Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Alright then, lets getting going."

...o...

They arrived 20 minutes late, but that didn't seem to make a big difference since they both sneaked in quietly, unnoticed into the party in Bevelle. The ballroom was beautifully decorated with the color gold, which was complimented with golden roses displayed around the place. Everything was splendid, with classic music being played, drinks and food carefully served, and the room brightly lightened. The ballroom was packed with people, and they were actually dancing in the large dance floor, but those who weren't dancing were chatting.

"Would you look at that. This party isn't that dead after all." Gippal whispered into her ear.

Rikku laughed before gazing around to find the drinks being served at a nearby table. "I'm thirsty. Lets get us some drinks."

Gippal nodded in agreement, before both of them headed toward the table. As they walked, Gippal suddenly noticed how some of the men slightly gazed at Rikku with interest and awe at her form. Their gazes slowly followed her moves. He couldn't help but to feel a tinge of jealousy at them. Slowly, he then found himself wrapping his arm around Rikku's waist and gently pulling her near.

Rikku feeling his soft touch, felt a shiver flow up her spin, but ignored and continued her way toward the table. When they reached there, Rikku gladly grabbed a drink, but before she could even put her lips upon the glass Gippal suddenly pulled the cup away.

"Hey!" Rikku complained as she frowned at Gippal.

"No champagne for you young lady." He answered with a smirk. "We don't want you drunk now, would we?"

Rikku pouted and folded her arms in front of her chest. "This isn't fair."

Gippal only chuckled. "When you're of age you can have as many drinks as you wish, but for now, the only drink you're aloud is water."

Rikku sighed in disbelief and grabbed the cup of water Gippal was offering her. The truth, Gippal didn't want her drunk, making it easier for any of these men to approach her and take any advantage. Besides, Rikku was now his responsibility, if anything happened to her Cid would surely kill him in the spot.

"Rikku?" Spoke a very familiar voice from behind.

Both of them slowly turned around to find Yuna dressed up in a formal, but yet extravagant white kimono. Her hair was put up and held by a large golden pin in a form of a Sakura flower, while her bangs softly fell upon her forehead. She smiled to see them both in the party she had taken part in helping organize.

"Yunie, you look beautiful!" Rikku greeted her dear cousin in a warm embrace which was returned.

Yuna smiled, "And so are you Rikku. I never saw you so properly dressed. You look wonderful in that formal emerald dress." She complimented in awe to see her usual childish cousin look like a woman.

"Good to see you Yuna." Greeted Gippal with a smile.

Yuna turned and smiled back at Gippal. "Hello Gippal. I wasn't sure that you were coming."

Gippal chuckled. "I wasn't sure myself, until Nooj came up with this promise thing, and so I had to show up."

"You look charming." Yuna spoke. "Different from that usual Al Bhed clothes you wear daily."

Gippal smirked. "Can't look sloppy in this fancy party, can I? Anyway where is that boyfriend of yours?"

Yuna laughed. "You mean Tidus. He is over there chatting with Wakka and Lulu." Yuna pointed toward a table nearby.

"I'll go there for a minute Cid's girl, but I'll be back for that dance you promised me." Gippal spoke.

"Dance? What dance? I haven't promised you anything." Rikku complained.

Gippal only grinned. "Well then, will you save me a dance?"

Rikku laughed before pretending to be in doubt. "Well I don't know."

Gippal then softly kissed her check, startling her, as she suddenly found herself blushing. "Please?" He whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to blush even more.

"Whatever." She answered before turning around, hiding her face from his view.

Gippal chuckled, not really knowing what he had done for her to turn around so quickly away from him. "Ok, so I'll take that as a yes. See you then Cid's girl." He waved and left.

Yuna, who watched the exchange, couldn't help but smile. "You know, now that I noticed, Gippal seemed to have changed." Yuna innocently commented.

Rikku looked up at her cousin with an eyebrow raised, telling her that Gippal changing was an impossible possibility. Yuna only laughed before grabbing herself a drink and taking a little sip.

"So tell me Rikku, what's this story of you being Gippal's 'servant'?" Yuna curiously asked in amusement.

"It's no biggie, besides you don't wanna know." Rikku replied embarrassed before quickly changing the subject. "Tell me Yunie. How has life been now that Tidus is back in your life?"

Yuna blushed but then beautifully smiled to recall all the perfect moments she had spent with her boyfriend. Rikku who carefully watched her cousin, was surprised to see her eyes sparkle. Yuna was indeed in love and Rikku felt happy for her dear cousin, although she couldn't help but to feel a longing to know how blissful life could be when you had that special person.

Brushing away her feelings, Rikku gave a mischief smile and whispered. "Any juicy details you wanna share?"

"Rikku!" Yuna complained but laughed along with her cousin, as she began to tell her about her life with Tidus in Besaids.

'Gippal changing.' Rikku thought absently as her gaze slowly wandered toward the Al Bed man, while Yuna kept talking about Tidus.

There he stood, laughing and chatting with his old friends. Every male in the ballroom wore a tuxedo and looked elegantly dressed, but Gippal looked different. He was wearing a formal suite, but yet looked so casual and charming. He wore no tie, leaving the two first buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, while exposing his bare neck. Rikku couldn't help but to admit that he looked so different, but yet so beautiful and sexy.

Suddenly three gorgeous women from a nearby table approached, while they stared appreciatively at Gippal. They started to flirt shamelessly but Gippal talked back casually with them, not really interested at the three ladies, who really were beautiful. One of the ladies, who had her eyes tracing over Gippal's strong jaw, softly put her hand on top of Gippal's arm, causing Rikku to frown and quickly settle her cup down onto the table.

"Sorry Yunie, can we speak later? I have something to do now."

Without waiting for a reply, Rikku quickly started her way toward the little group. When she reached Gippal, she slowly linked her arm around his and put on a smile upon her face.

"There you are Gippal. I was looking all over for you." Rikku spoke, as she could feel all eyes upon her now.

The three ladies glared at her, but Rikku didn't care as she continued to fake a smile back at them. Gippal slowly then wrapped his arm around Rikku's waist and brought her closely toward him, surprising the ladies including Rikku herself.

"Well, I did promise this fair maiden that I would dance with her. If you ladies would excuse me, I shall show Cid's girl how great I am in dancing." Gippal spoke and winked, making the ladies gush.

Turning around toward the dance floor, Gippal brought his arm away from Rikku's waist and gently held her hand toward his lips. With a soft kiss, Rikku found herself blushing at his contact, and wondered how the hell he turned out to be such a gentleman.

"Thank you for saving me." Gippal whispered.

Rikku looked up and was glad to hear that he wasn't enjoying himself around those ladies. "I thought you liked the attention." She mocked.

Gippal smirked. "Yeah I do, but not with those kind of girls."

"What's the problem with them?" Rikku curiously asked.

"I could read their pitiful eyes lusting over me." Gippal spoke in disgust, which surprised her to know that he wasn't shallow after all. "Besides, they aren't my type."

Rikku raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, is that so. So tell me. What is your type?"

Gippal grinned before casually whispering into her ears. "That's a secret I won't tell you."

Rikku was about to insist in knowing the answer when Gippal looked at her with a chuckle. He then took her hand and started the dance, leaving Rikku distracted with the dance and making her forget what she was about to ask.


	4. Knock On the Door

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note: Thank you for the few people who reviewed the last chapter (green-eyed-blonde, asga, Black RoseReina, and Jens)! I really appreciate your opinions! This chapter is dedicated to Black RoseReina! You are always a sweetie no matter what! In fact everyone is a sweetie! Thanx for the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh, don't forget to leave a review in the end!  
_

**Chapter 4**

"Nothing like a good old bath after a long day of work." Rikku sighed in relief as she felt the streaming water flow down her body.

It felt refreshing and good. There she stood, enjoying her shower, as her hand grabbed the soap and slowly ran it through her tanned body. Rikku then recalled the night before, when she felt Gippal's hand traveling down her back to reach her waist. She hated to admit it, but the sensation of his touch on her bare skin sent shivers throughout her body.

She recalled how graceful his moves were, while he glided through the dance floor and seemed to be in rhythm with the music. Rikku was impressed. Gippal was indeed an excellent dancer after all, and she laughed at herself thinking that that was impossible. Throughout the night they had glued to each other, dancing all night, music after music. Her feet weren't even tired, they instead felt the urge to keep on dancing. Weird, she never understood why she felt so blissful all night.

Finishing her bath, Rikku slowly turned the water off while she stepped out of the shower. As she was about to reach out for the towel, the door suddenly flew open. Rikku quickly look up to find Gippal entering but abruptly stopping when his gaze fell upon her naked body. His face suddenly began to burn.

Both of them stood still, as they stared at each other.

Rikku coming back to her senses, grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around her body. "WHAT are you doing HERE!" She demanded blushing to know that her naked body was exposed.

Gippal turned his gaze away. "I'm sorry." He apologized, but not really feeling that guilty.

Rikku fumed. "You should at least have knocked on the door!"

"And you should have locked the door." Gippal explained, trying to avoid the nervousness that seemed to stream inside of him.

Rikku frowned. "This door HAS no lock!"

Gippal then sheepishly smiled. "Must have forgotten that."

Rikku only sighed, this was a useless argument. "What do you want anyways."

"I wanna shower." Gippal simply answered.

Rikku frowned. "Well you'll just have to wait until I'm ready." With that said she quickly pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind.

Gippal sighed before he leaned against the opposite wall that faced the door. She was indeed beautiful and all grown up. He couldn't believe that Rikku had such a body. That body could drive any man insane if she wished, including himself. Gippal then recalled last night when he held her in his arms while they both danced together at the dance floor. He could clearly remember her strawberry scent, while her body curved so perfectly with his own. Her delicate skin was so soft that he couldn't help keeping his hands away from her bare back.

Rikku was indeed an amazing girl.

The door finally opened, bringing Gippal back to reality, as Rikku stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas. He smirked.

"Now can I go in?" He asked with a grin.

Rikku punched him playfully in the arm. "Go on you prat, and please fix the door next time!"

Gippal only chuckled and headed inside the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he spoke. "Oh, and Cid's girl make sure not to walk in while I'm in the shower."

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned. "As if I would ever do that."

"Who knows." Gippal added with a suggestive look upon his face, making Rikku softly blush.

"You flatter yourself too much!" Rikku declared in disbelief.

Gippal only laughed before closing the door behind, leaving Rikku to shake her head and smile at Gippal's attitude.

...o...

He entered the dark room after his long shower and found that Rikku was already on her bed. Walking silently to his own bed, Gippal slowly dried his hair with the towel, as he searched for his shirt. The only source of light given was coming from the single window, where the moon lit the midnight sky with its silver light.

Rikku who was lying on her bed couldn't find some sleep. She decided then to turn her position. While she shifted, her gaze slowly came to settle upon the Al Bhed man, who stood near his bed searching for something. She looked up curiously, but soon she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt over his strong built body. Her breath was caught, not only was he handsome, but the moonlight that bathed over him made Gippal look so different, so amazing. His strong features were exposed beautifully to her along with the moonlight.

Feeling her gaze upon him, Gippal looked up from his bed to stare at her face. Surprised, Rikku quickly closed her eyes and turned away, knowing that she was blushing. He smirked. So she was staring at him, huh? Gippal then slipped the towel away from around his neck to head toward Rikku's bed. Hearing his muffled footsteps upon the carpet floor caused Rikku to stiffen, as she felt herself feeling nervous at each step he gave.

Her bed sunk a bit, as an extra weight was added, and Rikku knew who exactly the extra weight was. Deciding to push him away and protest, Rikku opened her eyes and turned around, only to find out that Gippal had pinned her between his arms. She gazed up and her breath caught. There he was, looking down at her with his usual smirk, as his body was risen inches above from her own. She could feel his breath caressing her skin, as she slowly began to blush, but Gippal didn't notice. Even though he was inches away from her, the lack of light made it difficult to see.

"Finding it hard to sleep?" Gippal questioned with a grin.

Rikku frowned, feeling nervous. "You...making all that noise is quiet impossible."

Gippal chuckled. "Noise? What noise Cid's girl, I barely squeaked."

He had a point, and Rikku found herself losing her concentration as Gippal inched a bit more in order to see her closer.

"Gippal I'm tired, would you mind leaving me alone?" Rikku nervously spoke, trying to find an excuse for him to get away.

Gippal made as if he was thinking about her request until he grinned once again and simply answered. "No."

"You are such a meanie!" Rikku declared and decided to push him away.

Her soft hands quickly then reached out and laid upon his strong chest, but she didn't push him away. Instead, Rikku found herself blushing hard, while her fingers tingled to feel his warm skin. Gippal found himself shiver to her touches, while suddenly her hands began to move upward, causing him to catch his breath. He then quickly pulled away from her before he lost his control and did something he would regret later.

He made his way toward his side of the room, without looking back at Rikku, who seemed to be a bit disappointed but yet relieved that he was gone.

"Well...um...good night." Rikku spoke tentatively.

"Right. Good night Cid's girl." He replied back softly, before putting on his shirt and lying upon his bed.


	5. An Amazing Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

_Note: _Hello everyone! I decided to update this chapter earlier, since I have a big test coming up, andI hope it's long enough! Wanna thank everyone who left me reviews: Back of Beyond, Da KeR MysTeRr, Nina Heart, oOoDancingQueenoOo, Jezzi, asga, Jen, and green-eyed-blonde(of course you did not offend me, by the contrary you made me laugh!). Thank you once again so much, you are all lovely people! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review in the end!Enjoy :)

**Chapter 5**

Rikku descended the stairs that led up toward the Cloister Chamber above. As she walked, her eyes gazed around the temple, where you could see everything and everyone easily from the position she was. She made her way toward the ground, while she headed toward the Al Bhed man, who technically was her 'boss'.

As she reached him, she noticed that he was working on a large machina, that looked more like a giant robot. She grinned at the rusty thing, it reminded her of one of those machinas she had fought during Yuna's pilgrimage, in Bevelle. Her gaze then trailed down from the machina to the man who laid underneath the machine. Half of Gippal's body was hidden, except for his legs, while he fixed the system that was located under the machina.

"Hey Gippal." Rikku called, as she softly kicked his leg to call his attention. "Someone told me that you needed my assistance."

Gippal then pushed himself from under the machina, as he looked up to gaze at the Al Bhed girl. She then suddenly jerked her head away, as she softly blushed. There he was, without a shirt again, exposing his strong built body and those six packs she never knew exists . Rikku couldn't understand how she could lose her composer so quickly.

"What did you say?" Gippal asked, as he wiped his forehead with a small towel.

"Did you call for me?" Rikku asked, as she took a deep breath before facing him again, trying her best to avoid his body as she focused upon his face.

Gippal slowly then got up from his position and walked up to her. "Yeah, I did. Could you help me with this machina here." Gippal pointed at the giant machine.

"Sure." Rikku replied. "What do I have to do?"

Gippal smiled. "This machina right here has two system to make it run." Gippal began to explain. "One of its system box is located underneath, which I'm currently working on. The other one is located in its head. If you could fix that one while I'm working with the other one, we can complete everything in a much faster pace."

Rikku nodded. "Alright then. Hand me some tools and I'm off to work."

After a long time, both of them finally got the machina fixed and ready to run. They tested the machina to see if there were any flaws, but it worked perfectly. Gippal wasn't surprised that the machine had been fixed in a short period of time and having no defects, after all he was working with Rikku. He knew her abilities. Rikku was one of the few Al Bheds that truly understood a machina to its core and had the skills to fix it without any difficulties.

Gippal swung his arm around Rikku's shoulder, as they both looked toward the giant machina with satisfaction. It was finished.

"Great job Cid's girl." Gippal spoke. "We make a hell of a team together, don't ya think?"

Rikku laughed. "Yeah, maybe." But she knew they did. Gippal was an expert in machinas with a vast ability to fix any problems, and with her skills added, together they did make a hell of a team.

"Hey Gippal!" Called an Al Bhed, who worked in the temple as well. "You have some visitors."

Three men then appeared as they approached the group. Gippal slipped his arm away from Rikku's shoulder to greet them with a smile. Rikku stood afar, as she watched the exchange of greetings. She then noticed that the three men weren't Al Bhed, they were from Bevelle. All of them seemed to be much older than Gippal, and they were dressed formally with their colorful clothes that looked much like Baralai's clothings.

"So is this the one?" Asked one of the man who now gazed toward the giant machina, which they had been working on all day.

"Yep it is." Gippal replied with a smile. "You lot came just in time, since my partner and I have just fixed it."

They looked toward Rikku, since Gippal pointed his finger toward her, indicating and giving her some credit for the help she had given. The three man looked surprised at Rikku before raising a questioning eyebrow at each other.

"Is she a qualified person to be working with machinas?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

Rikku felt insulted, how could they not recognize her! She was Cid's daughter and Yuna's cousin, not to mention one of Spira's heroine! But then she noticed that she wasn't really presentable since she had been working with the machina all day, maybe that was the reason why they couldn't clearly see who she really was, but that didn't ease her hurt pride. She only wanted a bit of recognition, was that too much to ask for?

Gippal simply chuckled. "Of course she is qualified, in fact she is one of the best."

Rikku couldn't help but smile. Gippal had just complimented her and that felt really good.

The three men only nodded, before they walked around the machina while expecting it carefully. Gippal suggested to give them a little demonstration, which they all agreed. Soon they were all impressed at the machinas' perfection and the ability the Al Bheds had in fixing machinas.

"Thank you Gippal." Spoke the man as he shock his hand. "You did a wonderful job."

"You should also thank my partner over there." Gippal replied as he gave Rikku a smirk. "She deserves as much credit as I do."

Rikku was surprised. Not only did he compliment her but also acknowledged her help and skills. He was really surprising her every time!

The man then slowly walked toward Rikku, intending to shake her hand. As he approached, his eyes roamed over the Al Bhed girl and found out that she really had a beautiful form. He then gave her a pleasant smile, while his eyes gazed at her attentively and appreciatively. Rikku feeling uncomfortable, inched back a bit as he stretched his hand out, but she then reluctantly shock hands.

She was about to pull her hand away when he firmly kept his hold and brought his other hand to cover her hand over. "You are a very talented young lady. Fixing a machina must be a very hard task." Spoke the man.

Rikku felt like rolling her eyes. He really didn't consider her capable of such skills. Just because she was young and a girl didn't mean she didn't have a brain!

"Thank you for your work." The man continued on. "As a reward, why don't you come over to my place for a nice dinner." He spoke seductively with a smile upon his lips.

Rikku stared at him in disbelief. Was he really doing this! She couldn't believe that he even dared to think such thoughts! The man then slowly caressed her hands, making Rikku feel disgusted. She was about to pull away, when suddenly Gippal yanked the man's hand away from her.

"What are you doing?" Gippal questioned in a menacing tone. "Take your hands away from her now."

The man stepped back afraid to see such anger in Gippal's eye, but he maintained his calm and faced the young Al Bhed coolly. "I was just expressing my gratitude toward the young lady, of course."

"A 'thank you' would have been just fine." Gippal replied still staring at him in anger, which shocked Rikku, for she had never seen him so angry before.

"Well but I must reward her for such efforts." The man continued, as if his actions were innocent. "She seemed to be enjoying the idea." He added with a smile.

Rikku felt her blood boil in rage. Oh, he was so full of himself! How could he think that she was an easy target! Rikku felt her loath for the man increasing as she frowned deeply in anger. Gippal noticing her expression knew exactly what she felt. He stared back at the man while holding his fist to his side, preventing it from meeting the man's face.

"Get out." Gippal demanded vehemently. "Take the machina with you and never come back here again."

The man seemed to be offended as he stepped forward. "Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that!"

Rikku couldn't believe him! She should be the one asking that same question back at him. Not holding back her rage, Rikku stepped forward to grab the man by the collar, but Gippal stopped her. He quickly gazed at her and she understood his expression, it wasn't worth picking up a fight with these worthless people, but yet she wanted to give the man just a little scratch.

"I suggest you leave." Gippal spoke once again now staring at him with rage and anger.

He caught his look and felt himself tremble in fright. The other two men that accompanied him suddenly stepped forward, backing him up, as they stood up tall and frowned at Gippal. Gaining his confidence once again, he decided to confront Gippal again, even though he now feared him for that murderous look.

"You will respect me Al Bhed git." The Bevelle man spoke as he spite each word harshly, surprised that he even had the courage to say that.

Suddenly everyone in the temple stopped their work to stare at the man from Bevelle. Every single person in the temple were Al Bhed, and every single one of them stood up to help their friend. Each Al Bhed, men and women, stood up and walked toward Gippal and Rikku as they confronted the three men from Bevelle in utter rage in their swirly eyes.

Rikku couldn't help but to grin. Who were the gits now! She fought herself not to laugh at the trembling forms of the three men that now looked around in fright and horror to know that they were surrounded by Al Bheds. Rikku felt proud of her people, always united no matter what! They were indeed a family.

"Need help there Gippal?" Spoke one of the Al Bhed who approached and put a hand on Gippals' shoulder to show his support.

Gippal looked at him with a grateful smile but just shock his head. "No, it's ok." Then he directed his gaze toward the three men and his expression hardened. "As I was saying, I suggest that you leave."

The three trembling men only nodded their heads, before quickly cowering away in fright. Everyone stared as they left before turning back to work on what they were doing. Gippal sighed, he then gazed back at Rikku with a smile.

"You alright there?" He asked, even though they didn't hurt her outside, he wondered if they hurt her inside.

Rikku only looked up at him and smiled. "No, I'm ok." She answered. "Thank you for defending me. I really appreciate that, ya know?"

Gippal nodded his head. "You don't have to thank me Cid's girl. It's my duty to protect you, besides it infuriates me that he even dared to touch you."

Rikku gazed at him in utter surprise. He was really hurt. Gippal was feeling guilty that he even let them touch Rikku and suggest such ideas. All he wanted was them to know how skillful and amazing Rikku really was and not, instead, want to take advantage of her just because she was beautiful. Gippal felt frustrated.

Noticing his hurt expression, Rikku slowly held his hand. "Gippal it's ok, really." She spoke reassuringly, feeling somehow special that he even cared that much for her.

"I know, but I feel terrible. You don't deserve such treatments. Not you Cid's girl! You're more than that." Gippal spoke truthfully as he brought Rikku's hand to his lips and kissed it.

She felt herself blush, while feeling her own heart violently pound against her ribcage. Rikku couldn't believe how wonderful Gippal was. He was so caring and thoughtful, something she had never noticed before in him. Rikku smiled before kissing him back on the check.

"You are a true gentleman Gippal." She whispered into his ear, making him shiver and softly blush.

"You flatter me Cid's girl." He replied with a smirk. "But ya know, I kinda like that."

Rikku laughed, before playfully punching him on the arm. "Come on, lets go eat. I'm starving after a long day of work."

"Alright, food! It's about time!" Gippal spoke cheerfully.

Rikku laughed some more. "In fact I'll make a special dinner for everyone! It'll express my gratitude for the help you all have given me!"

All the Al Bheds cheered, including Gippal. Rikku smiled. She truly loved her people, after all it was good being an Al Bhed


	6. No Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note: _Hello everyone! School is almost coming to an end! Yeah! That means I'll have much more time to spend in this fic! I don't guarantee that I'll be updating much quicker during the vacations, but at least I'll try!

Thank you all for those wonderful reviews written by:

_oOoDancingQueenoOo: _Yep they are allperverts! Thankyou for reading my fic since the first chapter! You are wonderful!

_Black RoseReina: _Thanx for thegreat review!I'm glad that I did transmit theemotion of unityin the last chapter!

_Da KeR MysTeRr: _Thanx and here is the update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_green-eyed-blonde: _LOL! Yep it would be funny if they would getkicked, but as you said it yourself, it wouldn't fit thechapter. But still it would be nice and I'll try to make something funny in the nextchapters ahead. Thanx for the review!

_asga: _Thank you for the simplereview! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Jen:_Thank you for wishing me luck in my tests!Here is the update and I hope you'll enjoy it!

_Jezzi:T_hank you for your review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

_neko56: _I'mglad that you enjoy this cutecouple as well! Thank you for your great review!

_yuki: _Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm glad that you think Gippal can be a caring and loving person, cause he really is (in my point-of-view of course)!Hopeyou enjoy the next chapter!

_DarkednShadow: _Thank you for your review! I'm glad to know that you enjoy my fic!

_Back of Beyond: _LOL! Thank you for the nice review!

What would you know, so I didhave the chance to write each reader an individual message! Thank you so much for reviewing, you are all such wonderful people! So enjoy this chapter and leave me a review in the end! Thank you :)

**Chapter 6**

The hover's engine roared with life, as Gippal patted the old machina with a satisfied smile. "There you go, Jaxxy, all fixed and ready to run." Gippal announced as he saw the woman approach.

Jaxxy, an Al Bhed woman around Gippal's age, with short wavy blond hair, smiled. She then slowly inspected the hover and found that there was nothing to complain of. Of course there wasn't, Gippal was brilliant with machinas, she didn't know why she even bothered to inspect. With a smile, Jaxxy turned to face the Al Bhed man, who now smirked at her, knowing that she felt foolish to doubt his excellent work.

"Well, what can I say." Jaxxy spoke with a grin. "You did it, again."

Gippal only shrugged his shoulders before smiling. "That was nothing really."

Jaxxy laughed. "Ah, Gippal you're being modest. Since when?" She mocked.

Gippal only chuckled before putting his equipments away into the box. "I've always been modest Jax."

She only laughed at his statement before helping him. "So how much do I owe you?" She asked.

Gippal closed the bag and stood up straight to look at the lady with a smile. "I told you Jax, I'm not charging you."

She sighed before taking her wallet out from behind her pocket. "Come on Gippal, you can cut the act of being a modest man for now. How much do I owe you?"

"Seriously Jax. My service was free of charge." Gippal insisted as he slowly covered her hand, preventing her from opening her wallet. "It's free."

She smiled at his generosity and slowly shock her head. "You must be kidding Gippal. I made you come all the way down here to Mihen Road, to fix seven broken hovers, and you're not charging me for anything?"

Gippal only smirked. "Yeah, that's right." She looked at him in disbelief. He seemed so different, somehow changed.

Jaxxy then smiled. "At least let me offer you a fresh cool drink. You must be thirsty after a long work under this burning sun."

Gippal smiled. "Alright then. That, I will accept."

Both of them walked into the agency, where Jaxxy worked in. She was the assistant manager of the Al Bhed who decided to use hovers as a way of transportation to take people around the Mihen Road. Although being an Al Bhed, she wasn't really skilled in fixing machinas, her real area was in digging the Bikanel Desert for any treasures. Even though she loved machinas, Jaxxy didn't have the ability to fix them, and so she decided to call upon Gippal for his help.

Gippal took his time in looking around the decorated agency, as he found himself interested at some of the pictures that were hanged upon the walls. Jaxxy, who was occupied in the kitchen, reentered later in the room with a tray, carrying a jug of lemonade juice with two cups. She then settled the tray upon the counter, and slowly filled the two cups with the drink. Gippal thanked her when she offered him his cup, and quickly took the drink that refreshed his dry throat.

"So Gippal what have you been doing lately?" Jaxxy questioned curiously.

"The same old thing. Working with machinas in D'jose Temple and commanding the digs in Bikanel Desert. That pretty much sums it all up." Gippal spoke as he took another sip of his drink.

Jaxxy softly laughed before gazing up at Gippal, while he was distracted with his drink. She suddenly couldn't help but to find him irresistible. Was it only her impression or was Gippal really changing to become a different man from what he used to be before. He was always handsome, but now he looked so much more charming and sexy. Jaxxy found herself blushing.

"Do you enjoy your new work Jax?" Gippal asked as he settled his cup upon the counter.

Jaxxy quickly brushed her thoughts away as she smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. Although I prefer digging, I wanted to try something new. Working in the agency isn't that bad, at least I receive a decent pay."

Gippal nodded in understanding. "Any plans for the future?"

Jaxxy shock her head and smiled. "Not really. I think I'll stay around here for a bit longer until I find another vocation." She explained, remembering all her moving around to find something she really enjoyed. "You know Gippal, we should do this more often, catch up with things. It really has been a long time. When was the last time we met? Two years ago, or maybe three?"

Gippal thought before answering. "It has been exactly three years and a half since we last saw each other."

"That long, huh." Jaxxy smiled and recalled the old days. "Do you miss it?" She suddenly asked.

Gippal gazed at her and saw her eyes sparkle suddenly. "Yeah, it was fun being a kid."

Jaxxy only shock her head with a soft smile. "I'm not talking about that Gippal. I'm talking about us." She emphasized. "Do you miss our relationship? Do you miss me?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Gippal slowly stepped back, but was surprised when Jaxxy slowly laid her hands upon his chest and approached. She leaned forward and smiled up at him while her hands crawled upward to his shoulders and around his neck. Jaxxy was now smiling seductively, while her eyes roamed over his mouth, as her tongue licked her lips wet.

"Look Jaxxy, I'm sorry, but I..." Gippal was cut off when Jaxxy shushed him with her finger.

She leaned closerwith a mischief smile. "Do you want to know what I've missed?" She asked with a husky voice.

Not wanting to damage their friendship, Gippal slowly grabbed her hands away from him, as he gently pushed her away. He then seriously gazed at her. "Jaxxy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same."

"Don't be shy Gippal." Jaxxy spoke trying to reassure him that it was alright. "I won't bite you. I just want to kiss you." With that she tried to approach again, but he backed away from her.

"Jaxxy, listen to me. I'm sorry if I did something to lead you on, but there is nothing here." Gippal explained. "What we had was lost years ago. We are friends now Jaxxy. Only friends." He emphasized.

She looked at him incredulously. She was offering herself completely to him and all Gippal does was reject her? That was a surprise, and that only proved to her how little she knew of him.

Looking confused, Jaxxy gazed at his eye and tried to see if he was lying or anything, but instead found out that he was only speaking the truth.

Jaxxy then backed away uncomfortably, feeling embarrassed as she avoided Gippal's gaze. "Well, I feel stupid." She silently spoke, while laughing at herself for being an idiot. "How can I be such a big fool!"

"No Jax, you're not a fool." Gippal spoke as he held her shoulders.

"No Gippal, I was stupid to think that you would want me back! Of course you wouldn't!" Jaxxy replied as she shock her head in regret for making a move. "Who would want a girl like me anyways." She silently whispered to herself.

"Hey don't say that Jax. Look at me." Gippal softly demanded, as she slowly brought her gaze up. "Any man in Spira would die to have you in his arms! You are intelligent, beautiful, and a sexy Al Bhed girl." Gippal spoke with a smirk.

Jaxxy laughed. "Any man in Spira, except for you." She spoke with a sad smile.

Gippal nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry you prat!" Jaxxy spoke with a light smile. "It's ok, I understand."

Gippal smiled back before he kissed her forehead and backed away. "Well I gotta go. Still have loads of work to do. Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are." She quickly replied. "We will always be friends."

Gippal smiled widely to hear her answer. "So I'll see ya around Jax."

"Yeah Gippal. I'll see you around." She replied back before he waved and left the agency.

Jaxxy looked at the closed door before sighing. She lost her chance with him years ago, and the only thing left now was regret that she ever let him leave. What could she do anyway? Jaxxy somehow knew that she wasn't the one Gippal really wanted, it was another AL Bhed girl, a girl that had stolen his heart away a long time ago.

...o...

Rikku softly sighed, leaning against the doorway, which was the entrance toward D'jose Temple. She watched the heavy rain pour down from the dark sky, as she stood there waiting for his return. Gippal hadn't taken his airship, since the engine wasn't working and he hadn't found a time to fix it, so the only way to transport himself from one place to another was by walking and taking a ride with one of his friends.

"What's taking him so long." Rikku complained to herself silently, while feeling worried for Gippal's safety.

Rikku shifted her position as she continued to look up ahead for any sign of the AL Bhed man. D'jose Temple was already deserted. Everyone who worked in the temple had left for their home, leaving her alone with the machinas in the gloomy temple. She wondered how Gippal could live here all alone in this scary and empty place without anyone for a company. Rikku really felt uncomfortable and lonely in this dark temple, she preferred the temple when it was packed with people during the day.

Suddenly she saw a blurry form appearing from under the heavy rain, and a smile quickly graced her face. Rikku knew exactly who it was. Hurriedly she grabbed an umbrella and headed her way toward the Al Bhed man, greeting him with a warm smile while he headed his way to the temple. Rikku covered the soaked man with her umbrella, as Gippal slowly stopped on his track to gaze up at her.

Surprised, Rikku looked at him worriedly. Although Gippal smiled at her, she could read his sad expression. "What's wrong?" Rikku inquired.

His smile softened. So she could read his expression huh? So much for trying to hide his true emotions with a smile. Well he could tell Rikku the truth, but that would only worry her, besides it wasn't a big deal. Actually it was a bit foolish. He was worried that he might have hurt Jaxxy's feelings, even though they cleared things up, he didn't mean to push her away. Gippal still hoped that they were friends like before.

"Gippal, are you ok?" Rikku tried again as she truly looked worried.

It didn't matter now about feeling guilty. He didn't want to make this beautiful Al Bhed girl in front of him feel worried, when there was really nothing to worry about. He smiled reassuring at her, while brushing away all his worries about Jaxxy. He should be worrying about the future now.

"I'm perfectly fine Cid's girl, except that I'm all wet." Gippal replied with a smirk upon his face.

Rikku's breath caught as she suddenly began to blush hard. There he stood looking so charmingly wet! The raindrops were tracing through his handsome face, while his wet hair fell over his eye. Much of his clothes were almost transparent because of the rain, making it possible for Rikku to see right through his clothes to gaze at his strong body. She gasped to find his smirk forming upon his lips, making Gippal so sexy.

Rikku began to step away, seeing that she couldn't maintain her calm, but was stopped when Gippal held her hand that grabbed the umbrella.

"Wait Cid's girl, you're letting the rain fall back down at me again." He explained while he pulled her back closer to him.

Rikku furiously blushed once again, as she was inches away from him. "We better get inside then." Rikku reasoned, as she began to back away again, not taking the sudden heat swarming inside her body.

Gippal chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, I'm freezing out here."

She then gazed at his trembling body and felt guilty in not noticing that he was really cold. Instead she had been staring at his body like a fool, how inconsiderate of her part. Feeling a bit guilty, Rikku quickly took her jacket off to cover him up. At least that would warm him up for now.

Surprised, he watched as she slowly adjusted her small jacket onto his wet shoulders. He couldn't help but to admire her for her kind gesture. Rikku was one special girl indeed.

"Come on." Rikku spoke smiling. "Lets go back home."

Gippal looked up from her face to the big old temple. He smiled. It was good to be back home. Everything he had fought for over the past few years were now reward. He had D'jose Temple as a house and as a working place for the Al Bhed people and their machinas. He became the leader of the Machine Faction and constructed a respected place for his group in Spira. Yeah, it was good to be home, with this beautiful Al Bhed lady by his side.

No, he wouldn't feel guilty. How could he feel guilty when he had striven for something more. He would not regret in leaving Jaxxy for his real dreams, for what he truly wanted. He would not regret in leaving when he still had a dream to fulfill.

"Home." Gippal whispered. "It's good to be home."


	7. The Awful Remedy

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note: Hello everyone! How are you doing! Wanna thank you all for the lovely reviews you readers left me! Special thanx to:_

_oOoDancingQueenoOo_: Thank you for the review! You're such a lovely person! Oh and yep, I've always seen Gippal as a sweet Al Bhed guy, so expect him to be a nice boy from here on :)

_Back of Beyond_: LOL! I don't know if you're going to be disappointed with my fic from here on, because you may expect some more cheesiness in the chapters ahead! So I'm warning you now, in cause you want to stop reading. But I thank you for all the reviews you left me! Thank you for being a wonderful reader and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, despite the cheesiness :)

_green-eyed-blonde_: I could have made Gippal like Jaxxy, but that wouldn't fit the fic right? It's suppose to be a Rikku and Gippal story and I intend to keep it that way. So don't worry, there wont be a love triangle in this fic! Thank you for the review!

_LilChibiLai_: Thank you for reviewing my fic and I'm glad you enjoy Rikku and Gippal as a couple! Oh, and yes we all love it when Gippal gets protective around Rikku, besides she deserves his attention, doesn't she? About the suggestions you made, I may take it into consideration. But since I have already written chapter 7, I may use your ideas later on.

_Jezzi_: Thank you for the lovely review! I'm glad you liked that jacket thing. I didn't plan it to be like that, it just came out as I typed down the fic. I'm glad that the idea worked out and that you enjoyed it!

_FufuChan_: Thank you for reading and leaving me a review!So here is chapter 7, sorry for making you wait that long! Hope you enjoy it :)

_neko56: _Thank you for reading my fic! Yep, Jaxxy isn't really a bad person, wish I could have put her in another situation in the fic.

_Thank you once again for leaving me a review! Here is chapter 7 and I am so sorry for the long delay! Oh, and please don't forget to leave me a review in the end, thank you! Have a nice reading :)_

**Chapter 7 **

Rikku woke up to the sound of bustling and rumbling coming from outside of the bedroom door. Groaning she covered her head with the pillow, but now that she was awake she couldn't fall back asleep. She should be used to it by now. Everyday Rikku woke up because of the crowd outside that came to D'jose Temple to work on the machinas. It was hard to sleep with all the commotion and noise. Seriously, who needed a alarm clock when you had all this noise! Giving up, Rikku thrust her blanket away and sat up.

Stretching her arms wide open while yawning, Rikku's gaze roamed around the room until it settled upon Gippal' bed, that strangely had a big bump occupied on it. Curious, Rikku slowly got up from her bed, to tiptoe her way toward the other side of the room. She carefully made her way quietly toward Gippal's bed, and slowly began to peel away the blanket that covered the bump.

To her surprise it was Gippal sleeping. That was strange, he was usually the first one to wake up and the last one to sleep. What was he doing here still sleeping in his bed? Gippal suddenly groaned, as if he was in pain, and slowly shifted his position until his face was facing up. Rikku then noticed that he was red, she took her hand and gently put it on top of his forehead to discover that he was burning.

"Poor boy." Rikku whispered silently to herself. "He must have gotten ill because of the rain." She reasoned.

Hurriedly, Rikku changed into her clothes silently, and quickly headed toward the kitchen. She had to prepare him something so that he would get better, it was the least she could do. As Rikku reemerged from the kitchen she looked at the crowd and sighed. They were making too much noise.

"Everyone!" Rikku called out while calling the attention of the crowd. "Please keep it down. Gippal is sick and he needs to rest! So if you could maintain the noise level down I would greatly appreciate it!"

Everyone nodded their heads and corporate by whispering while talking or by avoiding making loud noises when fixing the machinas. Rikku smiled. They were all sweethearts! Not wasting any more time, Rikku carried the tray into the bedroom, and slowly closed the door behind her silently. She then settled the things on top of a table.

Rikku then gently shock Gippal's shoulder. His eyes slowly opened to gaze at her weakly. He smiled, even though she stared at him with a worried face.

"Good morning Cid's girl." He greeted, feeling really tired.

"Morning Gippal." Rikku replied back before bringing a bowl of soup to his side. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Gippal stared at the transparent soup and looked back up at her. "Breakfast in bed. That's a pleasant surprise." Gippal spoke with a smirk.

Rikku rolled her eyes. Even though he was ill he could still joke and smirk at her. Unbelievable! Wasn't there ever a time when he would just take a break?

Gippal slowly sat up on his bed, while Rikku handed him the bowl of soup. "Careful there. It's hot." Rikku warned as she gave him the spoon.

Gippal smiled at her worrisome. He didn't know this motherly part existed in Rikku. Although he hated to be treated like a kid, he was actually enjoying all the attention she was giving him. Rikku then adjusted his pillow, so that Gippal would be comfortable while he sat.

Slowly, Gippal stirred the soup, before taking a sip. It did taste good, even though it looked a bit strange. He had the feeling that he had already tasted this soup before. Then Gippal remembered, it was the same soup Rikku's mother had prepared when he was invited for dinner. That was a long time ago, when he was only 7 years old, and the same year when Rikku lost her dear mother to an accident. Gippal knew that Rikku loved her mother dearly, and this soup was one of the ways she kept her mother inside of her heart.

After he finished the soup, Rikku took the bowl away and demanded that he drank her special remedy. She then handed him a cup, and inside there was a thick green liquid, which did not look or smell pleasant at all.

"I'm not drinking it." Gippal stated as he handed the cup back.

Rikku frowned as she pushed the cup back right at him. "It's going to help you." She explained.

"The soup was fine Cid's girl, but this! Look at it! It even smells like a fiend!" Gippal complained, feeling disgusted by the thing in his hand.

Rikku laughed. "Don't be such a whiny baby Gippal. It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt that." Gippal replied, as his stomach churned.

"Come on Gippal. It won't hurt you, besides it's an old family remedy, made by my mother. I know it looks horrible but impressively, it actually works." Rikku explained while giving him a assuring smile. "Besides you don't wanna be ill, right?"

Gippal groaned, knowing that Rikku was right. He hated being sick, it made him feel so vulnerable. Well he had no other choice but to drink this damn thing that she called a remedy. Besides it couldn't be that bad, could it? Gippal gazed at Rikku who gave him an encouraging smile, while doubting if this thing would actually work.

Giving up, Gippal slowly clamped his nose with his fingers, while closing his eyes tightly. He brought his lips to the cup and quickly drained the thick liquid down his throat. He gulped hard to feel the sickening taste travel down his body, as he pulled the cup away once it was empty. He handed the cup back to Rikku, who inspected the cup and smiled to know that all the liquid was gone.

"This thing tastes terrible! How can you even drink it!" Gippal complained as he wiped his mouth.

"I didn't." Was her simple reply.

"What!" Gippal asked in disbelief as he stared at the Al Bhed girl.

"I didn't." Rikku replied with a smile. "I would usually throw the drink away into a nearby vase, while my mother was distracted with something else."

Gippal stared at her with a frown. "You tricked me into drinking this stuff, telling me it works, when you actually don't know if it's true!"

Rikku laughed. "Yep."

He groaned at his foolishness, but smiled anyways to hear Rikku laughing. Her laughs were music to his ears, and besides he couldn't get angry at her even if he wanted, it was just the way she was. The way he liked and enjoyed Rikku to be, the cheerful Al Bhed girl everyone knew. With a sigh, he felt tired, and slowly laid back down onto his bed.

Rikku slowly stopped her laughing to assist him with his pillow and blanket. She then grabbed a dry towel and soaked it into the water before carefully putting it on top of Gippal's forehead. Rikku smiled at him before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting beside his bed, while she tenderly watched him fall asleep.

...o...

Gippal woke up to feel that his pain was gone. He then looked around the lit room to find Rikku asleep on the chair beside his bed, while her hand was linked to his own hand that laid on top of his stomach. She had stayed here close by to watch over him? He couldn't believe her, but yet he smiled widely in happiness. Gippal then carefully sat up, while trying his best in not waking the Al Bhed girl up. He slowly brought his free hand toward his forehead and found out that his fever was gone. What would you know, that remedy did work after all!

Gippal smiled. Thanks to Rikku he was feeling much better. Slowly then he kissed her hand in gratitude before getting up from his bed. He gently picked Rikku up from the chair and settled her into her own bed, while he covered her up with a blanket. Gippal gazed at the angel that peacefully slept. His hands absently caressed her face, as he smiled down at her. She was indeed an amazing girl.

"Well lets see how everyone else is doing outside." Gippal whispered to himself before turning around.

Gippal was about to step forward when he felt something holding him back. He looked down toward his shirt to find that Rikku's hand was holding it tightly. Gippal smirked.

"Don't want me to leave huh, Cid's girl?" He questioned in surprise.

Although she didn't respond back since she was sleeping, Gippal carefully sat onto the little space available on Rikku's bed. He then gently pulled her bangs away from her eyes, and softly planted a kiss upon her forehead. Suddenly a small smile formed upon her beautiful lips, making Gippal blush but smile anyways.


	8. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2! 

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note: _Hello everyone! I wanna send special thanks to the following people: green-eyed-blonde, oOoDancingQueenoOo, Jen, Jezzi, Back of Beyond, neko56, and rikku-is-da-best! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you left me! Sorry for not writing individual messages for each one of you! So here is the new chapter with lots of fluff, so be warned! I hope you enjoy the fic and please leave me a review in the end :) Thank you once again!

**Chapter 8  
**

Putting her boots onto her feet and adjusting her skirt, Rikku slowly made her way out of the bedroom for another long day of work. On her way out, she quickly gazed at her reflection in a nearby mirror and smiled to know that she looked fine. Even though it really wasn't necessary, since she would be working with machinas all day, Rikku still liked to look presentable in any occasion.

With a wink to herself, she headed forward.

"SURPRISE!"

Rikku startled stopped dead on her tracks. Her emerald eyes opened wide to see everyone gathered together in the middle of the temple, cheering and clapping for her. The whole place was decorated with balloons and colorful laces that hung around the old temple, making it cheerful and lively. Everyone wore a party hat on their heads, including the machinas. Rikkusmiled warmly, they were all here, even Yuna and Paine joined the crowd cheering. In the middle of the room stood Gippal, who held a strawberry cake, her favorite, with candles lit on top of it.

Smiling she quickly made her way toward the crowd, who now hugged her or patted her back.

"Congratulation Rikku." They spoke out cheerfully.

"I hope you liked the surprise." Yuna spoke as she gave her dear cousin a tight hug.

"Finally you're not a kid anymore." Spoke Paine as she gave Rikku a hug as well.

"So what do you think?" Gippal asked as he approached her. "Didn't think we would surprise you, did ya?"

Rikku laughed and shock her head, making Gippal smirk in satisfaction. "You all caught me off guard." She admitted with a smile. "But tell me, what's the special occasion."

They all stared at her incredulously, wondering if Rikku was only joking, but she only smiled back with a questioning look upon her face.

"What do you mean Cid's girl. It's your birthday today, right?" Gippal asked a bit concerned.

Rikku began to laugh as she shock her head. "Of course not! Who told you that?"

Everyone quickly turned their gaze accusingly at Gippal as they all frowned. He gulped before sheepishly smiling and shrugging. "I might have made a small mistake. Come on, I'm only human!"

Yuna sighed before shaking her head in disbelief. "Why did I even trust you in the first place. I knew there was something wrong with the date."

Paine crossed her arm upon her chest and smirked. "All this for nothing."

Everyone only grumbled a bit more before turning away and started peeling the decorations down. Rikku kept on laughing. Even though it was considerate of their part to make her a surprise party, she couldn't help but to laugh. So this was Gippal's mistake huh? Well at least he tried.

"What are you laughing at Cid's girl." Gippal spoke, as he settled the strawberry cake upon a table.

Her laughs died down before she answered. "At least I have to give you some credit Gippal. You did get the day right, but the month was way far off!"

"Hey, what really counts is the intention." Gippal spoke with a grin, making Rikku giggle.

Yuna and Paine then approached her, talking to Rikku about life and anything else that interested them, such as gossip. They caught up with what they missed, exchanging information until they left, since there wasn't any celebration. By the time the three of them ended their conversation, D'jose Temple was back to its original look, and the crowd went back to their usual routine.

Rikku searched for Gippal until she spotted him working on another machina. "Hey Gippal." She called.

He turned away from the machina to greet her with a smile. "You called Cid's girl?"

Rikku smiled back before stopping in front of him. "Thank you Gippal. That was nice of you to make me a surprise party, even though it really wasn't my birthday."

Gippal softly blushed before shrugging. "It was nothing really, besides the party was canceled, all you really got was some cheers."

"And a strawberry cake!" Rikku reminded him.

He laughed. "Right, the cake." Gippal then sighed a bit disappointed. "Too bad that I couldn't give you your birthday present."

Rikku looked up in excitement. "Oh don't worry, I'll accept early birthday gifts!"

He chuckled. "Well, it's suppose to be a surprise for your real birthday."

Rikku pouted. "Come on Gippal, please!"

"Well, I don't know." Gippal spoke thoughtfully.

"Please Gippal." Rikku insisted.

He sighed in defeat as he heard her pleading. Who could deny the pretty lady of her request. "Alright then, but it'll have to be tonight. Besides it's too big to hand it over to you." He grinned.

Rikku smiled in glee. What could it be? The last birthday present she had received from Gippal was a doll, and she was 15 years old. Well, all she could do now was wait for the night to come. Until then she would distract herself with her delicious strawberry cake that awaited for her in the kitchen to be devoured.

...o...

Rikku stepped out of the bathroom refreshed, to find Gippal waiting outside for her by the door. He slowly approached her as he held a scarf on his hand. Slowly he placed the scarf on top of her emerald eyes, and tied it around her head tightly so it wouldn't loosen down.

"Come Cid's girl. It's time for your present." Gippal whispered into her ear.

Rikku shivered to feel his warm breath caress her ear, before he slowly pulled away and held her hand. They walked for a long time, as Gippal led her carefully along the path, while holding her hand tightly in his own warm hand. He guided her out of the temple and into the night, walking slowly toward their destination. Soon Rikku could hear the sound of the ocean and smell the salty air. She smiled, they were near the beach which wasn't far from D'jose Temple.

"Be careful Cid's girl." Gippal instructed, as he held her waste so that she wouldn't fall. Rikku blushed again to feel his soft hold upon her, trying to prevent her from getting injured.

Now Rikku could hear the ocean much clearly and that was when they stopped. Slowly the scarf around her eyes were taken away, and Rikku gasped to see the amazing view in front of her. There was the beautiful ocean underneath that midnight sky, which was decorated by the little silver stars accompanied by the big full moon. Everything was breath taking.

"This is amazing." Rikku breathed in awe.

Gippal smiled before pointing toward the far left. "Look over there Cid's girl." He instructed.

Rikku took her gaze away from the ocean to follow Gippal's finger. Her smile grew. There in the far left was a fireplace burning brightly with two large logs placed around it so that people could sit. Beside the fireplace was a tent, big enough for two people to sleep in. Not holding her excitement any longer, Rikku quickly turned around and gave Gippal a tight hug.

"You're wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Gippal chuckled but felt his heart give a leap to feel her warm body glued to his. She then slowly pushed away and began to take her boots off before running toward the fireplace. Gippal followed her example, and took his boots away as he followed her behind. Rikku carefully sat herself onto the log, as she watched Gippal open the tent to take from inside a guitar. He then sat before her in the opposite log, while he gently placed the guitar in position.

"And now, a little music for the pretty lady."

With a smile, he began to sing while playing the guitar along. Rikku impressed by his ability and alto voice, sat there softly smiling, while she watched him attentively. His soft voice, fit for a singer, soothed her profoundly as she noticed how handsome Gippal looked tonight. Every word reached her ears like a gentle breeze, making Rikku shiver in delight to hear that melody.

As he played, Gippal watched Rikku's soft lips curve up into a smile. Her eyes slowly closed as she savored his singing. Her arms then circled her legs closely. Gippal smiled throughout the whole song to the angel in front of him. He also noticed how genuine Rikku's smile was, that meant that Rikku really loved music, no wonder she encouraged Yuna to be a singer during her journey with the Gullwings.

When he finished the song, Rikku opened her eyes in disappointment, which made Gippal feel somehow guilty.

"Would you sing again?" She asked, more like a pleading.

Gippal only smiled and started another song gladly, he would do anything to make her smile the way she did.

...o...

Rikku couldn't sleep. It was impossible to close your eyes when you had had the most wonderful time in your life. She didn't want this day to end, and besides, the excitement still rushed inside of her. Rikku would have gladly gone out of the tent to the ocean once again, but the cold outside only discouraged her, and the fire had died down hours ago. Besides she wanted Gippal's company.

Rikku couldn't stop smiling. Tonight was just amazing. After several songs sung by Gippal, and a couple of them she had joined in singing, they left the fireplace to walk along the shores. They felt the water rush through their feet, while they talked and laughed about anything. Soon they swam into the ocean, even though the water was cold, they managed to have a great deal of fun.

They dried themselves near the fireplace, while sitting close together to keep their bodies warm. Gippal had even offered her his large pullover, which she gladly took and still wore them now even though they reached her thighs. Both of them had laid upon a blanket upon the sand, which Gippal brought along, to stargaze. She was impressed when Gippal pointed out some of the constellations in the midnight sky.

In the end, when they had entered the tent and each one got comfortable into their individual sleeping bag, Gippal presented her with a final gift. Even though she protested saying he had done enough for her, Gippal just brushed her protest aside, telling Rikku that this was the final touch. Inside the box was a small chocobo plushie. She named the plushie at first as Gip, just as a joke, but Gippal only smirked and told her that it was a perfect name.

"This way you will always remember me." He had told her as she had softly blushed.

Now, Rikku hugged her plushie close to her body, while smiling and giving it a small kiss. This was indeed the best day of her life. She then turned around to see the Al Bhed man who laid beside her in his own sleeping bag. There he was sleeping peacefully with a smile upon his lips. Rikku softly brushed his blond hair back from his eye before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you Gippal for everything, even though it's not my birthday." She whispered tenderly.

She softly gazed at him in admiration. Gippal was perfect. Her eyes then slowly closed as Rikku felt sleep coming, and a final thought briefly passed her mind.

'Am I falling in love?'


	9. Cute little Snowy

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note_: Hello everyone! How are you doing today! I'm pretty happy cause this is the first fic that I have written that contains more than 8 chapters! Yeah! LOL! Just a silly little fact that you might wanna know. Anyways I want to dedicate chapter 9 to _oOoDancingQueenoOo_! I just realized that you have read all of my Rikku and Gippal fics, plus left me reviews on all of the chapters! Thank you for the support and for being such a sweet person! So this is for you! Hope you like the chapter!  
Oh, it doesn't mean that the other readers aren't that important, by the contrary your support and reviews means a lot to me! Thank you all for being such lovely people! I really appreciate the time you all have taken to read my simple little fic! So special thanks to:

neko56: Thank you for leaving me a review! Was it really enough? I thought I exaggerated on the fluff, but I'm glad it's the right amount :) Thank you!

green-eyed-blonde: Hum, a kiss wouldn't be that bad, but somehow I thought it wasn't really the right timing. Thank you for reading my fic and leaving me such a sweet review!

Jezzi: Thank you for being such a lovely person and re-reading my fic! I also want to tell you how much I enjoy reading your fic (Lie In The Sound), even though I didn't leaveyou reviews, Ido read it! So you also have to update soon, ok? Thank you once again for reviewing :)

oOoDancingQueenoO: Plz read the note above :)

FairyIce: Hello Jen! Thank you for the lovely review! Yep, Gippal sings and plays the guitar, and in my perspective he is a genius in it :) I'm so glad that you're enjoying my fic! Don't worry here is the next chapter and I hope you sqeel in this one too :) Thank you!

seelenspiel: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

lonelyngel: LOL! Tell me about it! I wish guys could be more romantic! Well until then all we can do is make our Gippal portray our dream boys, right? Thank you for the lovely review :)

Back of Beyond: LOL! Yes, we would all say that to Rikku! Don't worry, at least you left me a review now! Thank you for being such a sweet person :)

Z Star: Thank you for the sweet review! Yep Rikku is in love :) Thank you once again!

Ikana Sesako: LOL! I also want a chocobo plushie! Thank you for leaving me a lovely review!

Auron's Fan: LOL! Wish Yevon could do that :) Yep, I agree with you, they do make Gippal a bit meanie, but not in my fic though :) I just see him as a sweet caring guy! Ohh, your such a sweetie for putting my fic into your favorite list! Thank you for the lovely review!

rikku-is-da-best: LOL! That was a great response! Thank you for leaving me a review! You're such a sweetie!

Jamie: Don't worry here is the update! Thank you for leaving me a review :)

Knda Crazie: Thank you for reading my fic! Here is the update and hope you enjoy it :)

_So here is the next chapter! Hope you all leave me a lovely review in the end! Thank you once again and enjoy!_

_**Chapter 9**_

The door to D'jose Temple burst open, as Rikku gleefully ran into the temple, searching for that familiar face. She found him talking to an Al Bhed man, as they discussed about new and additional supplies they needed to purchase for everyone. Rikku waited patiently for the conversation to end, but Gippal noticing her presence, gazed toward her with a smile.

"Anything I can do for you Cid's girl?" He asked curiously.

Rikku's smile widened as she quickly held whatever she hid behind her back, to show it to the Al Bhed man in front of her. He staggered back a bit as Gippal saw a big fluffy thing met his emerald eye. There it was, the cutest little puppy dog dangling from Rikku's hand, as she held him high toward Gippal's eye level. Its little tail wagged around from his back proving that he was a happy little fellow, as he tried to reach out and lick the Al Bhed man before him with the cutest happy smile.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw!" Rikku gushed as she stepped closer.

Gippal quickly stepped back in nervousness but grinned anyway. "I thought Gip was the cutest thing you ever saw."

Rikku smiled as she remembered her chocobo plushie she won from Gippal. "Gip is cute, but Snowy is cuter!"

"Snowy?" He inquired.

Rikku nodded toward the white puppy dog she held. "Yeah Snowy. I named the puppy Snowy because of his color."

"Where did you find him anyway?" Gippal questioned curiously.

"I was walking back to D'jose Temple when the little thing followed me home." Rikku explained happily.

Gippal raised a questioning eyebrow. "He followed you home, huh?"

"Well, not exactly followed me." She answered innocently, which made Gippal's eyebrow raise a inch more. "Ok, ok, so I took him back home with me. I just couldn't leave the poor thing out there alone!" Rikku pouted.

Gippal chuckled at her cuteness. "Ok, you're right Cid's girl. I'll help you find Snowy's owner later on with you."

Rikku paused a bit hesitant, before she bit her lower lip and asked. "I was thinking of keeping the little puppy."

Gippal stared at her as if she was insane. "You can't!" He protested.

"Why not?" Rikku asked confused. "If you're worried of him making a mess, I'll do the cleaning. I'll take good care of the puppy. I promise."

Gippal just shock his head. "Sorry Cid's girl, but puppies aren't aloud in the temple."

"Come on Gippal, just this once." Rikku insisted. "Please."

"Nope." Gippal simply replied.

"Just take a look at the little thing! You can't say no to this cutie!" Rikku pleaded as she shoved the white puppy dog closer toward Gippal's face.

He quickly backed away as he held his hand up in defense. Rikku looked at him questioning before grinning. "Are you afraid of the puppy?"

Gippal uneasily frowned. "No, of course not!" He replied.

"So let me keep the puppy Gippal. Don't be such a meanie!" Rikku protested.

"I don't know Cid's girl." He hesitated, as Rikku stepped closer with the puppy at hand, who tried to lick Gippal's face.

"Please, pretty please Gippal." Rikku pleaded while she showed him her innocent eyes.

He sighed. This really wasn't fair. How could he say no to those beautiful eyes that belonged to that beautiful Al Bhed girl. She was really making it hard for him to maintain his resolve. Rikku made him say yes whenever she looked at him like she did now. She was just so damn pretty for him to deny anything from her!

"Ok. You win. You can keep Snowy, as long as you keep him away from making any mess." Gippal finally answered with a defeated sigh.

Rikku smiled in glee as she quickly brought the puppy to face her. "Did you hear that Snowy? Daddy let you stay with mommy! Isn't he the best?"

With that said, Rikku hugged the little white puppy in a warm embrace, while Snowy wagged his tale and began licking her face. She giggled before reaching out for Gippal and gave him a kiss on his check, which did leave him blushing, as she turned and left with the puppy.

Daddy huh? Was that his new nickname, and since when was he a daddy? But that didn't matter, as long as she was happy, Gippal didn't care if the puppy stayed or went. Daddy. That didn't sound bad at all, as long as Rikku was the only one using that nickname of course.

"So you let the puppy stay huh?" Spoke the AL Bhed man, who was talking to Gippal about the supplies before Rikku had showed up and took Gippal's attention away.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did." He admitted in disbelief.

The Al Bhed man chuckled. "I thought you were allergic to dogs."

Gippal grinned. "And still am."

...o...

Gippal shifted around in his bed as he heard scratches coming from the bedroom door. This was too much! The dog wouldn't stop scratching the door, making it impossible for him to fall asleep. Even with the pillow on top of his head, he could hear the sound echoing in the dark temple, disturbing him profoundly. Annoyed, he quickly added another pillow onto his head, as he closed his eye tightly once again, wishing that sleep would come to him quickly. Then another sound came, it wasn't the scratch now, it was the puppy moaning for attention.

"Gippal!" Rikku now protested as she threw her pillow onto him from her side of the room.

He pushed himself up from his bed, as he faced Rikku, who was already sitting up on her bed with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms upon her chest and gazed at him in protest.

"What?" He questioned, although knowing the answer.

"Why don't you let Snowy in. All he want is to have some company." Rikku explained.

"Snowy will make a mess in here." Gippal spoke, trying to find an excuse to keep the dog out.

"No he won't." Rikku protested. "He will be quietly sleeping by my side. Come on Gippal, don't be such a meanie! Besides, if you keep him outside forever he will keep on scratching the door and you won't be able to sleep."

She had a point, and besides it was already late and he needed some sleep in order to have enough energy to work tomorrow morning. Sighing, he hesitantly nodded his head agreeing.

"Alright Cid's girl. Go open up the door."

"Thank you." She replied before smiling.

Quickly Rikku got up from her bed and opened the bedroom door to find the little puppy gazing up at her innocently. Rikku grinned, telling him that he wasn't fooling anyone with that look. She then opened the door wider, making space and inviting the puppy inside the room. With a wagging tale he quickly ran into the room happily, finding his way toward Gippal's bed.

Gippal, who had laid back down onto his bed, felt a wet thing lick his check. Startled he quickly turned around to gaze at blue wide eyes staring back at his emerald eye. Frowning he grabbed the puppy into his hand and settled the little cute thing down onto the floor. Not long, Snowy jumped back onto the bed and barked, while he wagged his tale happily. Gippal groaned in disbelief.

"Snowy, get off the bed." He demanded. "Go sleep with Cid's girl, would ya?"

Rikku approached, as she saw Snowy trying to convince Gippal that he wanted to stay with him. She giggled to see Gippal protest and push the puppy away, but that was no use, Snowy was stubborn and wouldn't leave.

"Let him stay Gippal." Rikku spoke, taking Snowy's side in this battle.

He only groaned. "Not you Cid's girl. I agreed to let him in, but not sleep in my bed with me!" He protested as he glared at the puppy.

She only laughed, as Snowy barked, still happy with his wagging tale. Gippal tried pushing once again, but this time Snowy dogged from his hand and quickly pounced onto Gippal's chest as he began licking his face repeatedly.

"Snowy, sto-" Gippal started but was interrupted when he loudly sneezed.

Rikku curiously looked, as Gippal began to sneeze again. Snowy tried to approach him closer, but Gippal made sure to put his hand in front of him, blocking the puppy from coming near. He again sneezed. Rikku sensing that something was wrong, quickly picked Snowy away from the Al Bhed man, as she cradled the agitated puppy in her arms.

"Thanks." Gippal spoke before another sneeze came, making Rikku realize what was going on.

How could she have been so inconsiderate! Gippal was allergic to dogs and yet she practically forced him to let her keep Snowy. That was why he refused to let the white puppy into the bedroom, and she thought he was only being a big meanie. It wasn't her intention to be such a rude person, besides she didn't know about his allergy, and yet Gippal lied in order for her to keep Snowy and make her happy. Rikku felt a bit guilty, she should have been more considerate. Gippal was being such a great guy, letting her keep Snowy, despite his problems.

Rikku looked at him softly. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic?" She wanted to know.

"How could I when you kept insisting." Gippal answered. "Besides I couldn't say no to you."

Rikku smiled. He was such a gentleman. "You are very generous Gippal." She spoke truthfully.

He gazed away blushing. She was looking at him so intently that he didn't know how to react. "It's nothing Cid's girl."

"Thank you." Rikku spoke honestly before picking the puppy up and bringing him in front of her. "Isn't daddy the best Snowy? That is why you should be a good boy from now on."

Rikku then turned around and headed to her bed where she settled back warmly with Snowy beside her happily. Gippal watched with a smile, what could he do? He just couldn't deny her anything, besides he loved to see her smile.

...o...

He felt something nudge him in the arm as he slept, causing him to protest, while slowly he changed his position comfortably in the bed. The nudge came again, but this time harder. Groaning, Gippal gave up and so slowly he half opened up his eye to find Rikku standing above him. He looked up at her questioning, and hoped she had a good excuse for interrupting his sleep.

"Gippal wake up. Please wake up." Rikku spoke with a quivering voice.

Alert with worrisome, Gippal immediately brushed away his sleep to sit up straight in bed. He focused his attention toward the Al Bhed girl who had Snowy cradled in her arms. Gippal then noticed that the little white puppy was trembling as if he was in great pain, while Rikku gazed up at him helplessly, in the verge of tears.

"I tried everything Gippal, but I don't know what's wrong with Snowy. I don't know what else to do to make his pain go away." Rikku explained desperately.

"Calm down Cid's girl. It won't help if you are worried. Dogs can feel when your sad, and that will make him sad as well. So calm down and sit down." Gippal instructed as he slowly pulled her onto his bed.

Rikku softly nodded her head in comprehension, as Gippal stood up and slowly covered her up with his own warm blanket. He looked down at Snowy, who was still trembling. There was no potions around in the temple, since they were short in supplies, and there was hardly any accidents in D'jose Temple for them to keep any potions around. Rikku didn't have the dresspshere to transform herself into a White Mage, if she did, then he wouldn't have been called for. He didn't know how to make any remedy, he was an Al Bhed, not a alchemist! What could he do?

He couldn't let Rikku down, not now and not ever!

Gippal gazed up to find Rikku trying her best to keep herself in control, holding her tears back, while cradling the little puppy in her arms, hoping that that would ease the pain down. Gippal was surprised. She really did trust him! Never in his life did anyone showed that much trust toward him, and now this Al Bhed girl was giving him that willingly without any hesitation. That meant a lot for him.

Rikku feeling his gaze, glanced up to find Gippal smiling at her, and impressively that soothed her down. Rikku was able to smile back at him, knowing that Gippal would make things ok. She trusted him after all.

Suddenly he remembered of someone who could help them. Without any hesitation, Gippal quickly headed out of the bedroom toward his office room where he could make a call with the sphere, and hope that the person wouldn't get angry with him for waking him up so late at night.

...o...

"There you go." Spoke Keev, a tall Al Bhed man who had his blond hair tied back into a ponytail.

He then handed Rikku a water bottle, since that was the only thing they could find around this kitchen that served as a device to fed the little puppy dog with. Inside the bottle was the remedy Keev had prepared with the herbs he brought along inside his bag. The Al Bhed man, who had taken 30 minutes to arrive because of Gippal's urge, didn't seem a bit angry that his sleep was disturbed. In fact he was surprised he was even called. Keev was not a veterinarian, he in fact was a herbalist that studied the substances contained in plants to find out their use.

He was glad to be able to use his knowledge into practice by helping a puppy dog, who had a horrible stomach ache because of food poisoning.

"No wonder Snowy wasn't hungry when I tried to feed him in the afternoon. He must have eaten something bad he found on the road while wondering around." Rikku reasoned, while she carefully held the water bottle into Snowy's mouth.

"Well, since my job here is done, I better get back home." Keev spoke as he thrust his bag around his shoulder.

"Thank you." Rikku spoke gratefully. "You really helped us out."

Keev smiled. "No problem."

"I'll take you to the door." Gippal offered as he followed Keev, before Gippal left the kitchen he looked back at Rikku. "Hey Cid's girl, go back to bed, you'll be warmer there." She smiled before nodding in response.

As they reached the main doors of D'jose Temple, Keev looked back at Gippal. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Gippal old friend."

He smiled before shaking his hand and giving him a friendly hug. "Thanks for helping us out and sorry for waking you up."

Keev chuckled. "No problem. So tell me Gippal. Do you treat every girl with that much care and attention?" He curiously asked.

Gippal surprised looked back at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

His smile widened before he patted his friend's back. "Only a man in love would treat a girl so special like you did back there with Rikku." Keev explained with a knowing smile, but yet he was still impressed on how much Gippal changed from the last time he saw him.

Gippal laughed in disbelief. He in love? This could only be a joke. Keev could only be trying to make a fool out of him as a revenge for waking him up so late at night. Just because he treated Rikku differently didn't mean he loved her, right? Besides Rikku was under his supervision, he was responsible for her, that was why he was so careful of her. He couldn't possibly be in love, could he?

Keev only chuckled at the way Gippal debated with himself upon the simple statement he had told based on the observation he had made this night. He was only presuming that Gippal loved her, but yet he knew that the Al Bhed was changed somehow. Not only because he worried for the girl, but because the way he looked at her so attentively and so softly. Gippal somehow seemed so different from the young rebellious man from before.

"Well Gippal, I have to go now. Take care." With a last hand shack and a last thank you from Gippal, Keev left the temple.

Gippal only sighed tiredly as he felt sleep coming back once again. Not wasting any time, he quickly locked the door and headed back to the bedroom. There he found Rikku sitting upon her bed, while she still cradled Snowy in her arms, carefully feeding the puppy with the remedy. Snowy seemed a lot better, he wasn't in pain anymore. The little puppy dog was sleeping while occasionally drinking the bottle held out for him.

Gippal quietly approached and softly took a seat beside Rikku on her bed. He gazed down at the Al Bhed girl and found her struggling with herself in order to stay awake to attend the white puppy if he needed. Worried that she might be exhausted, Gippal carefully took Snowy away from Rikku. This alarmed her as she gazed up at him in worrisome.

"It's ok Gippal. Leave it to me, I'll take care of him. Besides you're allergic, remember?" Rikku spoke in a tired tone, evident in her voice.

Gippal ignoring her excuse, took the little puppy away and picked the bottle from Rikku's hand. He cradled Snowy into his own arm and held the bottle close to his mouth, as he tried to keep himself from sneezing, not wanting to worry Rikku.

Rikku then gazed up at him with a smile, before her head leaned onto his shoulder tiredly. Not long, she fell asleep, making Gippal carefully take the blanket and cover her up, so that she wouldn't be cold. Funny how this seemed so comfortable. He couldn't help but to feel that this was just picture perfect. They somehow looked right together. Rikku just felt so perfect next to him.

Feeling her slowly shift, Gippal quickly kept still, afraid that he would wake her up, but she didn't, instead Rikku approached to make herself more comfortable. She smiled when she found a perfect spot, and Gippal couldn't help but to admire her. Rikku was a brave girl, keeping herself steady while taking care of Snowy. Even though she panicked in the beginning, he was able to calm her down, and the rest she handled it on her own, making herself strong and ready to help in anything. Gippal smiled. Rikku was indeed a wonderful person.

Gippal then softly planted a kiss upon her head. "Sleep well Cid's girl, you deserve it." He softly whispered before looking down at Snowy. "You gave us a hard time Snowy, but you were a strong boy anyways."

Sleep began to come back to him, as Gippal made one last check to make sure that Rikku was warm and comfortable. He was then surprised to feel her hand slowly wrap around his arm. She then softly pressed herself closer to him, as she snuggled her face at his chest like he was a plushie doll. Gippal furiously blushed, but chuckled anyways at her cute action. He wondered if Gip was treated like that every night. It would be nice to have her snuggle at him all the time.

'Maybe Keev was right after all. Maybe, just maybe, I might be in love with her.' Was Gippal's last thought before his eye finally closed and he fell asleep.

...o...

The next morning Rikku and Gippal woke up late and only began to work when the clock struck 3. Even though Gippal still wanted to sleep, he was called by his friends, wanting to deal with the supplies they still needed to purchase for the temple. Rikku, who could have slept more, was awakened by Snowy, who felt much better and stronger thanks to the remedy made by Keev. So now, they were there with the crowd, helping out.

The door to the temple opened, and a little girl walked in worriedly while she gazed around the place searchingly. Snowy, who was beside Rikku, suddenly began to bark loudly and to wag his tale happily. Rikku gazed down at the little puppy with a questioningly look.

"What is it boy? Do you want something to eat?" Rikku asked with a smile to see that he was indeed recovered.

Snowy only barked one last time before running toward the little girl who hadn't moved away from the doorway. Snowy barked again, this time calling the girl's attention as she smiled widely to see the white puppy dog. She ran toward Snowy with her arms opened wide to receive him in a warm embrace. She hugged the little puppy when he jumped up at her happily. Rikku smiled, so this must be his real owner.

"White you're ok!" The girl spoke gleefully while he licked her repeatedly, making her giggle.

Rikku approached them with a smile. "Hello there."

The girl gazed up with a wide smile. "Thank you lady for finding my dog and taking good care of him."

"No problem." Rikku replied. "It was a great pleasure to have White with us." She spoke while patting the puppy in his head.

"Nikky!" Called a woman who suddenly popped up inside D'jose Temple.

"Coming mom!" Called the girl, who apparently was Nikky. She then gazed back.

"You take good care of White, and don't let him wander off again, alright?" Rikku instructed as she knelt down so that she was in level with the small girl.

Rikku patted Snowy one last time, and couldn't help but to hold her tears back. Even though Snowy or White was with her for a short period of time, he had already made an impact in her life. This little puppy dog was a great little friend and a great companion. She laughed when White began to lick her face happily.

"You take good care of yourself White, and don't go eating everything you find in your way ok?" Rikku spoke to the puppy who began licking her nose.

She laughed and stood up from her position. The girl smiled. "Thank you." She spoke gratefully before turning around and walking away toward her mother.

They waved before leaving, making Rikku sigh and sadly smile. She would definitely miss the little white puppy she had grew to be fond of. Suddenly Rikku felt a arm swing around her shoulder, as she gazed up to find Gippal beside her. He smiled, but his eye showed her that he was also disappointed that the little puppy was gone.

"I'll miss him, ya know?"

Gippal nodded his head. "I know."

"Maybe we could get a dog." Rikku suggested.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." He only answered.

Rikku smiled before hugging him tightly, causing Gippal to blush at her sudden action.

"Yeah, maybe."


	10. Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note_: Hello everyone! I can't believe that this fic received 81 reviews in total! I'm really happy to know that you're enjoying the story! I must celebrate! Never did I receive so much reviews for one fic! Usually my fics reach the50 range but never above that! I'm just impressed that I got 81 reviews, and I owe it all to you, the readers! If it weren't for you sweeties I wouldn't be this motivated to continue on! So special thanks to:

_Back of Beyond_: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your such a sweetie for following my fic since the beginning :)

_Auron's Fan: _I appreciate the long reviews you leave me! You're such a lovely person! Yep I also agree with you, I prefer the name Snowy as well. Don't know why I used the name White, maybe because I was lazy to think of another name :P LOL, yep Gippal is the sweetest guy in FFX-2!

_FairyIce_: Thank you for reviewing! Yep, everything turned out alright! The girl did get her dog back and Gippal is still the sweet guy we all know :)

_seelenspiel: _Lol, don't worry they will admit their love soon, maybe in this chapter :) Thank you for the lovely review!

_oOoDancingQueenoOo_:No, I thank you for reading my fic :) I'm really sorry to hear that your grandmother isn't feeling well, but I really hope that things turn out to be ok for you! So don't worry, cheer up, and have faith! Thank you once again for reviewing :)

_lonelyngel:_ LOL! I was thinking of putting that up, about how they would make great parents, but thought otherwise. I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed my fic! Thank you for leaving me a lovely review :)

_Rikku SWiRLS_:LOL! You're such a sweetie! Thank you for reviewing, kweep :)

_PRODIGIOUS TECHIE_: Oops, did I write down Rikku instead of Cid's girl? My bad, I won't do it again :) Thank you for reviewing!

_neko56:_ I'm so happy that you enjoyed this chapter!Don't worry I'm emotional too, sometimes I wanna cry in fics as well :) Oh, about Keev, I don't think he will show up. He was only a one time character, like Jaxxy, but it would be nice if he appeared again, wouldn't it ;) Once again thank you for reviewing :)

_boameda_: Thank you for the review and the compliment :)

_Knda Crazie_: Thank you for leaving me a long review, you are such a sweetie! LOL, yeah maybe he is jealous of lil Gip! Oh, don't worry the kiss will come soon, don't know when, but it'll come ;) About the fic A Mom and a Dad, I don't think I'll work on that story. I kinda gave up on it, but maybe, just maybe I'll continue. Thank you once again for the review :)

_seraphicwolf_: You are such a sweetie for leaving me a long review! I'm really glad that you like my fic! Yeah, I didn't mention much about the date, right? Well don't worry, I mentioned it in this chapter (if it's still not clear plz tell me)! Oh, and sorry for not updating the fic earlier like you wanted, but I need this whole week to write the fic and then recheck it before I send it in :) Thank you once again for the lovely review!

_Sum1special_: LOL, thank you for giving my fic a chance! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review :)

_Jezzi_: Thank you for the review! What! Lie In The Sound is in the end already! I'm still in chapter 9! I have to catch up and fast! Sorry for being such a slow reader, I don't check the updates that often, in any fic for that matter! But don't worry I still love your fic and I am going to read it all and leave you a review! Thank you once again :)

_Dangerously Sweet_: Thank you for the lovely review! I'm glad you like it :)

Hope you like this chapter and enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Gippal found himself awake in his bed early in the morning. He had one more hour left before he had to get up and unlock the temple doors to greet his fellow friends. Although Gippal could go back to sleep and let his alarm clock wake him up later, he preferred to gaze toward the other side of the room and admire a certain Al Bhed girl, who he grew to love.

She was beautiful in her sleep even if her hair fell upon her face. He stretched his hand out and imaged how wonderful her soft skin would feel under his touch. Time was running by and Gippal found himself desperate to confess himself to her. Rikku was everything he wanted and wished for, even though he teased her, he loved her more.

He cursed himself for the short time they had left together, but yet he blessed the gods for making this month a wonder. Gippal never thought he would have fallen in love with Rikku, but falling in love with her made him a better man. He cared for her deeply and that was why Gippal promised himself that he would tell her of his feelings before she walked away from his life.

'What would you say Cid's girl, if I told you that you are my world?' Gippal thought to himself in great doubt of her reaction as he watched her sleep.

Sighing, Gippal felt a yearning inside of his heart calling for Rikku to notice him. She laid there oblivious to his feelings, while he felt the pain that went inside of his heart whenever he wanted to embrace her in his warm arms.

Time was never a friend of his, but he prayed that it would give him a helping hand just this once.

...o...

Rikku watched a far as Gippal talked with a group of Al Bhed men about a 'secret' project they had been working for the past few days. She would miss everyone and everything about this place. Rikku had grew to love the temple and her job as Gippal's 'servant'. Even though she had been here only for a couple of weeks, Rikku felt part of the group already. She never had enjoyed herself so much, but now her services were coming to an end. A month was almost near. She had a couple of days left.

Rikku had become so close to everyone, including a certain Al Bhed man, who she never thought she would develop a certain kind of feeling for. Although she hated to admit it, Rikku was falling deeply in love with Gippal. The brat would constantly tease her, but yet it was a teasing that showed his affection and care, which she secretly grew to enjoy.

His attentions, his protections, and his great personality was everything she loved about him. Gippal somehow became an important person in her life, more than she ever wanted him to be. His simple smirk would make her blush. A simple look would make her nervous. A simple touch would make her shiver. His presence was driving her crazy.

Rikku wondered for the last couple of days about confessing her feelings. She was a bit hesitant, wondering if confessing would ruin his busy life, but she couldn't bottle up her feelings anymore. Rikku knew that it was pain enough to love him a far. She needed to risk herself and tell him everything before she left.

But yet Rikku still questioned if she was enough for him, if she wouldn't be a burden in his life.

"Oi Rikku, I know you're devouring Gippal with your eyes, but would you mind concentrating on your work for now?" Questioned an Al Bhed man who stood beside her.

Quickly gazing away, her emerald eyes settled upon the grinning Al Bhed man, known as Vasso, who had called her attention. She softly blushed before frowning at him.

"I wasn't 'devouring' him!" Rikku protested. "I was just...just looking around the crowd."

Vasso laughed before ruffling her hair. "It's ok to like him Rikku." He spoke. "He deserves a girl like you."

Rikku raised a questioning eyebrow in doubt. "What do you mean?"

The Al Bhed looked over toward the laughing Gippal before gazing back at Rikku with a smile. "He is a great leader Rikku, the best, to be more exact. Gippal has always worked so hard to achieve everything he had conquered. Even though he had failed sometimes, he never gave up. In the end he would always make it, because the kid is strong and he has the abilities." Vasso then paused before questioning. "Do you know what are his best qualities?"

Rikku thought for a moment before answering with a smile. "His care and dedication."

The Al Bhed man smiled widely at her response, she really did know him well. "Yes, his care and dedication for everything and everyone. Gippal didn't conquer everything he has for himself, by the contrary, he did it for his family, for his people. Gippal worked hard to make this temple a place for the Al Bheds. He became this strong leader to bring the Al Bheds up and show Spira how talented we are. Gippal did this for us all and not only for himself."

Rikku felt her heart pound widely in pride and in love for Gippal. He was such a generous man that it was impossible for her to not fall in love.

"That is why Rikku." Continued Vasso with a soft smile. "That it is ok for you to like him. He deserves you as you deserve him. Gippal has worked so hard for the Al Bheds that it is time for him to take a break for himself."

"Why do you think I deserve him?" Rikku curiously asked still in doubt.

He chuckled at her silly question. "Don't tell me that you don't know what you have done for Spira!"

"Of course I know what I've done for Spira." Rikku replied, but yet she still wondered. 'Am I enough for Gippal.'

"You saved Spira two times." The Al Bhed man confirmed with a nod. "Not only that Rikku, but like Gippal, you brought the Al Bheds out to the world. You brought confidence and hope to us all. You are not only Spira's heroine but also the Al Bhed princess that fought for her people. You are important to everyone Rikku because you made a difference to the Al Bheds."

Rikku suddenly realized the impact of his words and how important she really was. Of course she knew what she had done for Spira, but never saw the importance of her actions. She smiled to know that her fights made a difference for everyone, and most importantly to the Al Bheds, her family.

"I can't imagine any other girl best suited for Gippal than you Rikku. That is why it is ok for you to like him." Vasso repeated one last time.

Rikku smiled widely before hugging him in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much."

There was no doubts left.

...o...

Rikku approached the group of Al Bhed men, including Gippal, who were all working on the 'secret' project, which she herself did not know anything about. Hoping to be of some help, Rikku decided to bring them some refreshing drinks, and maybe if she was lucky she could take a small peek on what they were all so fervently working on.

"Anyone care for a drink?" Announced Rikku happily, as she stopped in front of the group with a heavy tray on hand.

Startled, the group of Al Bhed men quickly turned around to find Rikku smiling toward them. They uneasily looked at each other, while they formed a barrier to prevent the girl from seeing the project. Rikku grinned, as all of them pretended to be unaffected by her presence, while some of them whistled or gazed around the room.

"Rikku what are you doing here?" Asked one of the Al Bhed man nervously, as he quickly grabbed a nearby clothe and thrust it behind the project to cover it.

"I brought drinks." Rikku replied as she stepped forward, making everyone move back a bit. "Anyone?" She offered while showing the tray.

They all looked spectacle at her, wondering if she would make any bold move to find out what they had behind them.

"Umm, thank you." Spoke an Al Bhed man, as he quickly approached her and took the tray away from her hands.

"So." Rikku started curiously, as she tried to gaze at the hidden project. "What are you all working at?"

They all gulped. "Nothing."

She laughed at their actions before stepping closer, making them all nervously look at her, while she made another step closer. "Nothing?" Rikku asked with a mischief grin. "If it's nothing then why are you all hiding it from me?"

"Hiding? We aren't hiding anything from you." Answered an Al Bhed man who was now trying to block her view from the project behind.

"So what is it?" Rikku asked, before she took another step closer.

"Ok that's it." Gippal replied, as he quickly took Rikku by her hand and pulled her away from the group, which all sighed in relief.

Gippal pulled her all the way toward his office room where he closed the door and faced her. Rikku surprised by his action looked at him apologetically. The project must be really important, and yet she was being such a childish girl, wanting to know everything. She shouldn't have been that curious. If the project was a secret, then she should have respected their privacy and kept away from the group. Even though her intentions were to help them, she ended up being a parasite.

"I'm so-." Rikku wanting to apologize but was interrupted by Gippal.

"Cid's girl." He started softly, making Rikku blush, not only by the softness in his voice but also by the kindness reflected in his eye. She did not expect that, by the contrary, she thought she would be scolded.

"I don't want to hide anything from you, but this is something you must not see now." Spoke Gippal kindly.

Rikku felt guilty. "I know and I'm sorry for being such a curious girl." She replied while staring down at the floor. This definitely felt worse than a scold.

He chuckled before lifting her chin up with his finger, while bringing her gaze up toward him. "I'm not blaming you for being curious, in fact we are all curious people. I'm only trying to prevent you from seeing the project."

Rikku nodded in understanding. "I won't do it again."

"Good." Gippal smiled before patting her shoulder. "Now cheer up beautiful, you look better with that smile of yours."

Rikku gazed up in surprise as she felt herself blush hard. Did he just call her beautiful?

Suddenly the sphere on top of his desk began to beep, which meant there was a call. Turning around, Gippal made his way toward the sound where he pressed the blue sphere, making a image pop up from the device. There gazing up from the sphere was Baralai, as he smiled toward his old friend.

"Hey there Baralai. What can I do for you?" Asked Gippal curiously to have received a call from him.

"Hello Gippal, it's nice to you." Spoke the man with a friendly smile. "Well, I just called to remind you of the meeting we will be having in Bevelle this Friday morning. Since I know you are a very disorganized man, I knew you wouldn't have read the letter sent to you about the conference."

Gippal sheepishly smiled, while he gazed toward his messy desk full of papers and useless junk. You could hardly find a pen in that mess. "Well, you can't blame me old pal. I've been busy with work. I have hardly any time to clean my own office."

Baralai chuckled before shaking his head. "Anyway, your presence is mandatory, since all of the important leaders will be gathered together to discuss about Spira's future. As I told you the meeting will be on Friday, starting at 8 in the morning. So don't be late!"

Gippal suddenly frowned as a thought passed through his mind. "Wait a second. You said the meeting would be on Friday?"

Baralai grinned. "Yes, for the third time, the meeting will be on Friday."

"I can't." Gippal stated.

"What? What do you mean you can't! We sent this letter to you a week ago, warning you that future plans should not be made on this date! But as we all know how you are careless, I had to call you in order to prevent you from missing this mandatory conference."

"I'm sorry pal, but I can't." Gippal simply replied with a apologetic smile.

Baralai sighed before he looked up at his friend with a serious look. "You will come to this meeting Gippal. It is very important that you show up. If you don't, you will not only disrespect the other leaders but also hurt the reputation you have built during these past few years."

Gippal closed his eyes in frustration. He had no choice. All his hard work as a leader could go down the drain because of this one meeting, but yet he didn't want to go. This was not the right time. Gippal saw himself in a dilemma, where he was stuck in a fork road.

"Don't worry Baralai!" Rikku suddenly popped up into the conversation. "Gippal will be there on Friday morning. I'll make sure of it!"

Baralai smiled. "Hello Rikku, it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Wait a minute!" Gippal suddenly interrupted with his protest. "I'm suppose to decide whether I go to this meeting or not."

"You have to go." Rikku demanded. "Gippal, you have to, or your reputation will be hurt. Beside what's that important that you can't miss on Friday?"

Gippal sadly gazed at her. "It's your last day here." He whispered.

Rikku froze. How could she have forgotten? Friday was the day she was leaving. The day Brother had fervently promised her to pick her up. The day she would leave the temple and say goodbye to everyone. Gippal was willing to miss the meeting for her cause? Why was he being so generous? Didn't he know that the Machine Faction, the Al Bheds, and his reputation was much more important than her? So why was Gippal still in doubt whether he should or shouldn't attend the conference? Was she that important to him?

"Gippal are you coming to the meeting?" Questioned Baralai patiently, who hadn't heard Gippal's words.

Rikku quickly gazed down at the sphere, she wouldn't let him throw away all of his achievements. "Yes he will. I'll make sure he will be there on time."

"Good. Now I must end the transmission. Goodbye and thank you Rikku." Spoke Baralai with a smile before the connection ended.

Rikku gazed away from the blue sphere to look toward Gippal, who was leaning against his desk with a sad expression upon his face. Pain began to envelope her as she once agian was reminded of how little time she had left to spend with Gippal. This was not fair, time was not giving her the courage she needed to confess, but she had to do it. Now was the perfect time to let it all out. She had to tell him how much she loved him before it was too late.

Rikku nervously opened her mouth to speak out the words she had been longing to say but was interrupted.

"I need to finish the project." Gippal suddenly stated as he stood up straight.

Rikku frowned. He was worried about the project while she felt depressed about her departure? Did this mean that machinas were much more important to him than her? Rikku staggered back, as she felt the pain suddenly increase inside of her. Who was she fooling anyways? Of course his job was much more important to Gippal than she would ever be! She wasn't that important, right? She was just Cid's girl, the Al Bhed who he loved to tease.

So why was he worried about Friday? Why did he sound and look so sad? So why was Gippal so lovely in the past couple of days? He was such the perfect gentleman, treating her with care and affection. Was all that attention and kindness a lie?

"Go." Rikku replied coldly, although inside it hurt. "Go back to your project."

Gippal turned to look at her curiously, was she mad at him? "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yes of course I'm alright." Rikku replied back with a frown. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem upset." Gippal answered as he himself felt depressed and gloomy that his time with Rikku was running out.

"Look Gippal I'm ok! So go back to your important project, while I'll go work on something else." Spoke Rikku in frustration. 'Besides you couldn't possibly love me the way I love you.' Her bitter thoughts pierced her wounded heart.

She quickly then pushed pass him toward the door without looking back at Gippal, who stared at her in sadness and longing.


	11. Giving You Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

**Note:** Hello everyone! How are you doing today? I've watched G8 Live on TV, it was just brilliant the whole event and songs played! So please, if you have the chance, sign up your name to support G8's cause! Your name will be part of the petition showing your participation and help! So remember, you do make a difference. Thank you :)

Special thanks to the following people for reviewing my fic:

_oOoDancingQueenoOo_: Thank you for the support and for following my fic until now :)

_Jezzi:_ Lol, yes poor Rikku and Gippal! It's hard to see what he feels when Rikku is just too confused with the whole situation, but don't worry things will straighten out in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing, and I can't wait for the sequel of your wonderful fic :)

_lonelyngel:_ LOL, yes it is all a big drama! I agree with you completely, boys do send mix signals, making us girls so angry and confused! But we can't blame them, it is just too difficult for them to express what they truly want to say :p Anyways, thanks for the lovely review :)

_Auron's Fan:_ Don't worry if the review is long or short, the important thing is, that you reviewed! I really appreciate the support :) Yep, Gippal is defiantly a keeper, but too bad he isn't real :p Thank you for the review :)

_Sweet Demon Slayer:_ LOL! ':Hands tissue paper:' Yeah, we all wish guys could be just like Gippal, sweet and lovely! Thank you for the sweet review :)

_Sum1special_: I hope I made this chapter long enough :) Thank you for the review!

_annabelle:_ Was that a cliffy, well it wasn't my intention to leave a cliff hanger. Thank you for the lovely review! Really appreciate the compliment :)

_evil-gurl13:_ Lol, was that really a cliff hanger? If it was, then I agree with you, it was a weird cliff hanger ;p Thank you for reviewing :)

_FairyIce:_ Thank you for reviewing my fic, glad that you enjoyed it :)

_green-eyed-blonde:_ Don't worry if the review is short, I'm glad that you had time to leave me a review :) Yep, I had to make something sad, it was necessary for the fic! Glad that you're back from your vacation, hope you enjoyed the trip! Thank you once again for the review :)

_neko56:_ Yep, it really is coming to an end. Last chapter will be the next one! Thank you for the lovely compliments you made, I'm so happy that you really think that about my fic! You are such a sweetheart :) Thank you once again for the review!

_Lovecherry09_: I'm so glad that you enjoyed my fic! Thank you for the review :)

_Thank you and enjoy this chapter! Next one will be the last :)_

**Chapter 11**

Rikku woke up to the sound of the muffled noise coming from the main hall of the temple. Without hesitation, she threw her blankets aside and slowly got up from her bed. Rikku quietly made her way toward the door, and softly opened a space, enough that she could peek and see the man who stood alone in the dim room working on the 'secret' project.

She sadly sighed and gazed at his form. Even though she felt frustrated that Gippal was spending much of his time and attention on this project, Rikku still couldn't help but to feel worried for him. He was a dedicated man, a hard working Al Bhed leader. Rikku knew that his job was important, but yet she still wished that he would slow down his pace.

Rikku was worried that all this work was demanding him too much of his energy. It had been three entire days in which Gippal and his friends worked nonstop on this 'secret' project, and even though the day would end, Gippal would still spend his nights working alone on the project, like he was doing now. Of course Rikku was mad at him for practically ignoring her because of his work, but yet she couldn't blame him. It was his responsibility and she had to respect that.

She silently watched his back, as Gippal leaned forward, working on the project, which she still couldn't see. Rikku felt the urge to go out and help him, but she knew that he would deny her help and ask her to return to bed. Gippal was working too hard, this wasn't fair! She felt helpless. She wanted to give him all her support but yet she didn't know if that would be enough. Rikku wished she could give him more.

"You've done more than what you have been asked for Gippal. You deserve a break now." Whispered Rikku.

...o...

Gippal sat silently on the chair while gazing outside toward the clear blue sky. There he was on the bridge of the airship, feeling dejected, while they headed their way toward Bevelle for the meeting. He was convinced that he shouldn't let his reputation be hurt because of one conference, after all he had worked so hard these past few years. There was also the fact that Rikku promised Baralai that she would be responsible for his presence in the conference, he didn't want them to blame Rikku for his absence. So now he was heading toward Bevelle willingly, but yet he felt that this was wrong.

"I shouldn't be here." Gippal gritted silently to himself in anger, as his hand turned into a tight fist.

Gippal knew that Rikku would be waking up in this exact minute and find out that he was heading toward Bevelle. How could he do this to her! Gippal knew that today was her last day, and yet he wouldn't be there to see her go. He felt frustrated with himself for being an idiot. Gippal hadn't even confessed his love to her and yet he was letting her go without even saying a goodbye! He wanted to tell her everything he had bottled up in his heart, but time never gave him the right chance! Besides he knew Rikku was still angry at him.

"She has all the right to be." Gippal whispered to himself once again as guilt flowed inside of him.

Not only did he spend his last days trying to finish the 'secret' project, but he didn't get to finish it! Gippal cursed himself for falling asleep last night in the middle of the work when in fact he was suppose to be finishing the project, but he couldn't help himself, he was too tired and wasted. Gippal felt disgusted with himself for everything turning out to be a big disaster! First, he didn't get to finish the 'secret' project and, although it wasn't his intention, he ended up ignoring Rikku because of the project. Second, Gippal somehow ended up making Rikku hate him, when in fact he was suppose to make her smile. Third, he didn't confess his love to her.

"It wasn't suppose to end this way." Gippal whispered in great frustration, as he raked his blond hair back with his fingers.

"You know, you don't have to go to Bevelle." Spoke Vasso as he stepped up toward Gippal with a grin.

Gazing up questionably, Gippal looked at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean I don't have to go to Bevelle? Haven't you heard the consequences if I'm not there?"

"Gippal, you have been a great friend of mine and also a great leader, but sometimes I wonder if you have become too old to take risks like you used to do." Vasso replied with a smile. "You know what you want and you know how to get it."

Gippal's eyes widen to hear those words. Those words were his own when he once meet his best friends. He knew what he wanted, and that was Rikku. How to get it? He would do anything to make her his. This was just a risk he should take, but yet what about his people? The Al Bhed's reputation?

"I can't. I have to show up for the meeting." Gippal suddenly stated as he was pulled back to reality.

The Al Bhed co-pilot suddenly chuckled. "Gippal you need a rest!"

A rest. It had been such a long time since the last day he had a rest. Over the last few years he hardly had the chance to take a break and relax because of his work. Gippal was constantly busy with his job as the leader of the Machine Faction. There were lots of responsibilities in which he had to fulfill, but now they were giving him the permission to rest! It never occurred to him that he was doing more than they needed.

Vasso smiled to see that sense was dawning into Gippal's eye. "I'll take your place in the conference. Let's just say that I'm your representative for today. How about that, huh?"

Gippal chuckled, they were all such great brothers! "That might work. Besides there isn't any rule that says that I can't have a representative to take my place in the conference, right?"

"Right!" Affirmed the pilot with a smile. "So Gippal, what will be the destination?"

He smirked before standing up. "To Bikanel Desert!" He pointed with enthusiasm.

"What? Bikanel Desert?" The pilot questioned.

"Of course. If Brother is going to pick her up, I'm sure he would have taken Cid's girl away by now."

"True." Vasso replied with a nod. "So Bikanel Desert it is. We will drop you there and later head toward Bevelle for the conference."

"I suggest you hurry up then, we don't want to be late do we?" Spoke Gippal with a smirk.

The pilot laughed before nodding his head and speeding up.

...o...

"Come on Rikku! Hurry up!" Brother complained as he stood by the entrance of Djose Temple with a frown upon his face.

"I'm coming!" Rikku called back in annoyance. Why did she even agree on letting Brother pick her up in the first place.

"Are you really going?" Asked Nimma, an Al Bhed girl around Rikku's age. She had been working with Rikku in the temple and had soon become one of her friends as well.

Rikku turned around to find Nimma and the other Al Bheds gathered together to say goodbye to her. They were all sweet people that had become part of her family. Rikku found herself in the verge of tears, why was this so hard? She didn't want to leave her dear friends behind. Although in the beginning a month seemed like an eternity, now, a month seemed so little.

Rikku quickly dropped her luggage and flung herself toward Nimma, as both girls hugged each other in a tight embrace. Soon the other Al Bheds joined in for a group hug, making Rikku laugh, but smile at the wonderful relationship she had created with each one of them. Tears finally broke through her emerald eyes, as she hugged them tighter, wishing that this was only a dream.

"You don't have to leave." Whispered Nimma.

"But I have to." Rikku whispered back sadly.

"Why?"

Why, because her place wasn't truly here. Gippal had only told her that her stay was temporary. She didn't have the right to stay here more than the time she was assigned, beside it wasn't her choice to make. In truth, Rikku wanted Gippal to invite her to stay, she wanted to hear him say that she was welcome to stay or leave as she pleased. Even though she wanted to remain in the temple, Rikku somehow knew that her place wasn't here until everyone accepted her, that included Gippal himself.

"I have to go." Rikku spoke sadly as she slowly pulled herself away from the crowd, who hugged her so warmly.

Rikku stepped back and grabbed her luggage, before she gazed around the crowd. They were all so sad that she was leaving. Each one of them wished that Rikku could stay, and each one of them had made a part of Rikku's heart. She gave them a sad smile before waving goodbye. Turning around, Rikku made her way toward Brother, who impatiently waited for her at the doorway.

"Wait Rikku!" called an Al Bhed man.

She turned around to find Ayyre, one of the Al Bhed man who had been working with Gippal on the 'secret' project, making his way toward her. He looked down toward the floor hesitant before gazing up at her eyes with determination.

"There is something you must see before you go." He told her firmly, which gave her no other choice but to nod her head and follow him behind.

They headed toward the other side of the room, and toward the area where the 'secret' project was hidden. Rikku realized what Ayyre was doing, he was going to show her the project, the project that had taken Gippal's full attention and energy for the last couple of days.

"I'm not sure if I can show you this, but it's your last day here, and I suppose you have the right to know what this project is." Spoke Ayyre as he stepped forward.

"I don't think I want to know." Rikku suddenly stated, making Ayyre gaze toward her with a confused look. "This project was the reason why Gippal ignored me for the last couple of days, even though it wasn't his intention. The project took away the last opportunities we had left together. I don't need to know what took his attention away from me."

"But Rik-." Ayyre tried to explain but was interrupted.

"I need to go." Rikku replied hurt, as she held her tears away.

"You must see it." Spoke Sool, another Al Bhed man who worked on the 'secret' project. "For Gippal's sake."

Rikku gazed around to find Sool walking toward them. "He dedicated all his time toward this project in order to get it done, but in the end he didn't have enough time to finish it. I know you are mad at him, but you must know why he spent so much time in it."

Rikku shock her head in frustration. "I'm not angry at him. I know Gippal has his responsibilities to fulfill. I understand his job, but I don't agree that he has to give in so much. I don't want to know what stupid machina made him so wasted for the last couple of days! I don't want to know what stupid piece of junk made Gippal so tired when he deserves to rest! I hate the fact that his job demands so much, when he in fact, has given back more than necessary! I hate to know that machinas are draining out his energy while he treats them all as an old friend! I just don't want to know what this stupid 'secret' project is when it hasn't given anything back to Gippal!"

Rikku found herself catching her breath at the end of her outburst. That felt great! To shout out everything that she felt. It was true, she wasn't mad at Gippal, she was truly angry at his job. He deserved so much, but yet he hadn't taken anything for himself. He gave all his best, to the point of being wasted and tired. Gippal deserved a rest, everyone agreed to that, but still Gippal himself hadn't realized his exhaustion. He was too busy doing his job, when everyone already knew that Gippal had done enough for his family.

Sool suddenly began to laugh, making Rikku deeply frown at him. "What's so funny!" She demanded.

"Impressively the project had nothing to do with his job, as you thought it was. The project was done because Gippal was determined to do it, and the reason why we started this 'secret' project was because of you."

"Me?" Rikku questioned in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Take a look then." Sool nodded toward the project.

Ayyre then took off the clothe that covered the machina that was underneath. There in front of Rikku stood a machina that looked exactly like Snowy. Although it was half finished, Rikku could make out it's form. She then approached the project, and slowly examined it, finding out some rare pieces installed inside of the machina. She was impressed, it was a very complex system.

"How did you guys manage it?" Rikku questioned curiously.

"We had to dig out some of the rare pieces, but most of them were bought." Ayyre informed.

"They must have cost you a fortune!" Rikku concluded.

"Don't worry Rikku." Spoke Nimma as she appeared by her side. "I managed to negotiate with my father, since he sells rare machina pieces, so nothing was really that expensive."

Rikku smiled before she continued to exam the impressive machina. "What does it do?" She asked.

"With all those rare devices inside of it, the machina practically has it's own soul." Spoke Sool with a smirk, as he saw Rikku's face light up in surprise and amazement.

"So you're telling me that this machina can act on it's own?" Rikku questioned doubtfully.

"Yep." Nimma chirped happily. "The machina can act like a real dog."

"This is amazing! This is practically impossible for any machina to do, and yet you guys managed to make it work!" Rikku exclaimed, impressed by the hard effort.

"Who you really should be praising right now is Gippal. Not only did he manage to place the rare devices into the right spot, but also he was able to fix some of the rare devices that were broken." Informed Sool.

Rikku suddenly felt guilty, she had blamed the machina for her lost time with Gippal, but this machina was dedicated to her. Gippal was making this for her and not for his job. He wasted his time and effort to please her and make her happy.

Tears came down from her eyes, as she quickly covered her face with her hands. She was such a big meanie. He had drained out his energy to make her happy. Gippal was only thinking of her happiness, ignoring the limits and time he had.

Everything for her.

_"I'll miss him, ya know?" _

_Gippal nodded his head. "I know." _

_"Maybe we could get a dog." Rikku suggested._

_He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." He only answered._

_Rikku smiled before hugging him tightly, causing Gippal to blush at her sudden action. _

_"Yeah, maybe." _

Gippal remembered. He had remembered her request for a dog and so he had decided to create a machina that represented Snowy. Gippal had managed to do the impossible, to give a machina 'life', so it would act like a real dog. This way Gippal wouldn't have to worry with his allergies and above all, he could give Rikku what she wanted and see her smile.

"It's ok Rikku." Nimma affirmed as she softly comforted her friend.

"I didn't know." Rikku whispered feeling awful. "And yet I thought he was insensitive to my feelings."

Nimma smiled before pushing Rikku's hand away from her face. "Look at me Rikku. You mean a lot to Gippal. If this machina isn't proof enough, then I don't know what is. You must not blame yourself for anything, he did this for you, on his own free will. So enjoy everything he gives you, and give him back what you think he deserves from you."

Rikku smiled before wiping her tears away. She gave Nimma a tight hug before she softly pushed away to look toward the machina and then toward Sool and Ayyre. They all smiled at her and she knew what she had to do.


	12. With You

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Note:_ Hello everyone! I can't believe that I received more than 100 reviews for this fic! This was only possible because of you wonderful people that have supported me throughout the entire story! I can't express how much I've enjoyed reading each review as well as writing each chapter! I'm really glad that I made it this far with a fic! You people are simply the best : )

Special thanks to the following people:

_lonelyngel:_ LOL, and once again I have to agree with you, we need more guys like Gippal! Yep, the only way they will find each other is searching around, but don't worry it'll be quick ;p Thank you for the review and the support, you are such wonderful person!

_FairyIce:_ Don't worry things will turn out to be just fine, with a big romantic ending:)Thank you for the review, you have been such a supportive and wonderful person! Thank you for everything!

_oOoDancingQueenoOo:_ Don't know, you will have to read and check it out ;) Thank you for everything you have done! You are one lovely person! Thanks for the review!

_Jezzi:_ Really? I'm so glad that you enjoy my fic! Thank you for leaving me such a sweet review! You have been such a wonderful person! Can't wait for the sequel of your fic, cause I admire your writing style and your stories! Thank you once again for everything :)

_Auron's Fan:_ LOL, a machine that makes diamonds would be impossible, but a machina that represents Snowy is much easier to make! Thank you for the lovely review! You have been such a wonderful and supportive person! Hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

_neko56:_ I know what you mean, and I'll miss reading your reviews as well! Thank you for being such a sweet and supportive person! I'll miss writing this fic as well as having your support! Thanks for everything :)

_Emmy-miester:_ LOL, sorry, but I don't know what name I should call you by :p Oh, Dallas, never been there! I agree with you, 90 is too hot, and 85 is perfect :) Thank you for being such a supportive and wonderful person! Thank you for everything :)

_KrystallTrensk:_ Yep, Gippal is a very charming guy ;) Really, you read the whole fic? You are amazing! Thank you for the compliment and for giving my fic a try! Thank you for the sweet review :)

_Sum1special:_ Thank you for the review and for the support you have given me throughout the fic! Thanks :)

_Back of Beyond:_ LOL, kinda got lost in your sentence :p Don't worry things will turn out to be fine in the end! Thank you for being such a supportive and wonderful person! Thanks for everything :)

_rikkuisthebest :_ Lol, don't worry to sign in, as long as you leave me a review :) Thank you for the support and for all the reviews you left me! Thanks for everything and don't worry here is the update :)

_evil-gurl13:_ Thank you for the compliment and yes, this is the last chapter! Thank you for the review and the support!

_kitsune of the blade:_ Thank you for the review and support!

_kyritawuv:_ Lol, thank you for the sweet review! (Hands out tissues) Here is the update ;)

_Seelenspiel:_ Thank you! Hope you like this chapter :)

_ShadowStar21:_ Thank you for the review!

_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose:_ LOL! Thank you for the support and for the review! Thank you for everything :)

_Knda Crazie:_ LOL, don't worry the kiss will come pretty soon ;p Thanks for the compliment and for the lovely review as well :)

_Lillian:_ Hope that I updated fast enough! Thanks for the review :)

_Thank you everyone! Hope you enjoy the last chapter, which is extra long,and cya around in the sequel :)_

**Chapter 12**

Gippal gave his friends a last wave before jumping off the ramp to land on the hot sand of Bikanel Desert. There it was, the tent in which he had announced to Rikku that she was his 'servant' for a whole month. Now he was here for another reason, for another purpose. This time, Gippal was here to announce how much he loved her.

Without any hesitation, Gippal quickly ran toward the tent. His heart began to pound violently against his rib cage as he imaged how Rikku would react when he confessed. The long run seemed like an eternity as the three words kept escaping his mouth so naturally. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms and whisper into her ears how much he have longed to have her.

Stretching his hand out, Gippal thrust the flap open and entered the tent. His smile soon faded away as he gazed around the empty place. She wasn't here. But why? Gippal was sure she had returned home. This couldn't be right. He was suppose to tell her everything right here and now!

"You big idiot! You messed it all up!" Gippal blamed himself in frustration as his fists slammed the table with force.

"Well, what do we have here." Spoke a familiar voice from the entrance of the tent.

Gippal recognizing the owner of the voice, quickly straightened up. His gaze then meet the old man. Without hesitation he demanded in urge. "Do you know where she is?"

Cid, not affected by his manners, calmly made his way toward the machina that stood in the center. He kneel down and began to work on the machine. "Who, boy?" He asked.

"Your daughter!" Gippal answered in hope that he might tell him her location.

"No I don't." Cid replied without gazing away from his work.

Gippal looked dejected before staring at the ground in dismay. He heaved a long sigh. "I screwed it up."

"We all screw up kid, but tell me, what did you do this time?" Cid asked nonchalantly, as he continued working.

Gippal raised his eyebrow in confusion, what did he mean this time? Too worried with his own problem, Gippal didn't demand an explanation, instead he answered Cid's question. "Well, I practically ignored your daughter for the last couple of days and made her angry."

"So you came here to apologize." Cid concluded, still occupied with his work.

"Yes." Gippal confirmed. "And for something else too." He added in a whisper.

"You came to confess." Was Cid's blunt response.

Gippal looked surprised. How did he know? Was his expression that obvious that even Cid could decipher his feelings? This was insane! Everyone seemed to know what he felt for Rikku, everyone, except for Rikku herself! But now it seemed that his chances were so little, that it practically seemed impossible for him to amend everything up. Gippal knew he screwed up. He had done nothing in the last couple of days but to make her mad. He shouldn't have ignored her, instead he should have taken the time they had left together to confess his feelings. Now it was too late.

"You messed up." Cid spoke as he gazed toward Gippal. "But there is still the second round."

Gippal stared at the old man in disbelief. Was he allowing him to go after his daughter? This must be an illusion! Cid would never allow him to be with Rikku, in fact, he wouldn't allow any other man to approach his daughter! So why him? Why did he give him his permission?

"Don't get me wrong Cid, I appreciate the incentive." Gippal started a bit uneasy. "But tell me, what made you change your mind?"

He chuckled. "You think I like you boy? I hate any man that takes my daughter's attention away from me. But I'm like any father, protective of his little girl, and my duty is to make sure she is safe. I had promised Rikku happiness, and if you make her happy, then I can't take you away from her, can I boy?"

He makes her happy? Gippal suddenly found himself smiling widely like a fool to know that he was the cause of Rikku's happiness, but then again, was it the truth? "You sure of that old man?"

Cid laughed. "You don't believe me boy? Well, I didn't want to believe it as well, but it's the truth. How do you explain her absence in Bikanel Desert for one whole month?"

"Well, you see Cid." Gippal started uneasily, not sure if Cid knew about the lost bet. "Your daughter was my 'servant' for one whole month. It was a deal we made."

Cid nodded his head. "I know about the bet boy. But Rikku isn't an easy girl to tame. If she wanted to, Rikku would have left Djose Temple within a week, but to my surprise, she stayed for one whole month. Now tell me, what does Djose Temple have that Bikanel Desert haven't? She does the same job here as she does in the temple. She has her family and dear friends here as well. So tell me boy, what does your temple have that she can't find here?"

Gippal stared in realization. Cid was right. This didn't have to do with the promise or the lost bet. Rikku didn't have to stay in the temple for one whole month, she could have easily escaped, but instead she agreed to be his 'servant'. This was odd. Of course Rikku hated to break any promises, but something made her keep that promise, it was more than her pride. It was her affection and commitment to Gippal. The growing friendship that turned into something more than they have bargained for.

Rikku only stayed for Gippal.

"I have to find her." Gippal stated in determination.

Cid smiled before he thrust something into the air, in which Gippal caught. In his hand was the key to Cid's airship. He looked up in surprise and smirked.

"You're becoming too soft old man."

Cid grinned. "Leave kid before I change my mind."

...o...

"What are you doing Rikku!" Brother yelled in disbelief as he watched his sister take over the controls of the airship.

"We are going to Bevelle." Rikku simply stated as she started the airship.

"What do you mean Bevelle? Aren't we suppose to head back Home?" Asked Buddy as he watched Rikku's determined expression.

"Nope. I have to go after someone." She replied back with a smile.

"No! We go back Home now!" Brother demanded as he tried to take over the controls, but Rikku pushed him aside with a strong shove.

"Sorry Brother, but I'm in command now." Rikku grinned as she raised the airship from the ground and sped forward, making everyone lose their balance and fall toward the floor.

"I am captain, not you!" Brother yelled in frustration as he tried getting up.

"I don't think she will follow your orders." Spoke Shinra as he made his way toward his seat.

"Buddy, I need you to give me the right coordinates to Bevelle." Rikku ordered.

"Right away." Buddy answered as he quickly got up from the floor and went to take his place as the co-pilot.

"And Shinra get us an authorization to land at Bevelle's main hall that leads us toward the temple." Rikku added as she gazed toward her little friend.

"Sure thing!" Shinra answered back, glad to be of service.

"Wait a minute! You should be following my orders!" Called out Brother in frustration as he stomped his feet.

Rikku laughed. "Brother why don't you relax and enjoy the flight, huh?"

Brother frowned, he knew his protests were useless. Rikku was a stubborn girl, she would never follow his orders. Even though he missed having her presence around, Brother just hated the fact that they were going to Bevelle. He wouldn't mind giving her the control for today or even following her demands, but he didn't want Rikku to order them to head to Bevelle. He knew that the man he abhorred was in Bevelle. The man that had stolen Rikku's heart away.

"Take over the controls will you Buddy?" Rikku asked, as she got up from her seat and headed toward her brother who stood silently watching them with a frown.

"I am captain you know?" Brother stated as Rikku came to stand before him.

She softly laughed. "I know and you are also my dear brother, who I love." Rikku spoke with a smile.

His frown slowly faded away as he nodded his head toward his little sister. He couldn't get mad at her. "You know I don't want you to go to Bevelle."

"I know." Rikku replied softly. "But I have to."

"No. We go back Home. Back to everything, just like before." Brother explained, trying to convince his sister.

"I wish we could Brother, but something changed inside of me, ya know." Rikku replied. "I have found someone that completes my heart."

"No." Brother urged, but he knew that it was too late. "You can't. It was only one month!"

Rikku laughed. "I know it was only one month, but ya know, this one month seemed like a dream. In this dream I found him. The man I love."

"The man you love." He echoed in disbelief and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Rikku nodded her head before whispering. "I"m already in love. You can let me go now. Don't stop me from reaching my paradise Brother. I will always love you, like you love me back, but it's time to let me go."

Let her go? That seemed impossible. Brother was afraid that she would get hurt without his protection, after all she was the only girl in the family. Rikku was the little baby sister he had to watch over for. Even though they fought, which is a natural thing to happen between siblings, they always had this great relationship. Although they looked different from the outside, Rikku had always told him that they were exactly the same inside, that was why they had such a great bond. They always helped each other when needed and trusted each other no matter what.

Brother sighed. He had to trust her and let her go, even though it was difficult. There was nothing else he could do, besides there in her emerald eyes was the truth and love she had for Gippal. Brother had done everything he could for Rikku, and now it was time to free her like he had promised. Time to giver her his trust back and wish her the best of luck.

"Captain. I will take you to Bevelle." Brother spoke with a defeated smile.

Surprised, Rikku smiled back widely as she gave him a tight hug. "You are the best!" She exclaimed before giving him a kiss on the check.

Brother laughed. "You are a Gullwing Rikku, and you must fly, right?"

Rikku smiled before nodding her head. "Right."

"Alright, to Bevelle!" Brother ordered.

...o...

Gippal quickly landed the airship in front of Djose Temple as he lowered the ramp down. Within minutes, Gippal found himself bursting through the temple door and calling everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nimma as she approached Gippal with a confused expression upon her face.

"I don't have time to explain. Where is she?" Gippal asked as he gazed around the crowd of people for that familiar face.

"You mean Rikku?" Asked Ayyre as he made his way toward Gippal. "She went after you!"

"What!" Gippal exclaimed, but surprised by the fact.

"You were suppose to be in Bevelle!" Nimma stated. "If you're here then who's at the conference?" She curiously asked.

"Vasso took my place, but that isn't important now. I need to reach Cid's girl first." Gippal replied before he quickly turned around and headed toward the exit doors.

"Gippal!" Sool suddenly called back.

He gazed around toward his friend who grinned back at him. "Get her back. Do you understand?"

He smirked. "No worries."

...o...

Not long the Gullwings, not including Yuna and Paine, found themselves flying over Bevelle, but the airship wasn't aloud to land near the temple. Even though Rikku insisted and even told them her situation, they wouldn't let them land.

"The guards warned me that there is a special conference taking place in the temple and no visitors are aloud." Explained Shinra.

"But I have to get in." Rikku insisted as she looked through the window, where the airship was flying over the temple, with millions of dots everywhere. The dots representing the guards. "Can't I just jump in?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't. They created a special forcefield around the temple to prevent any intruder to come in, since important leaders are all gathered inside the temple." Spoke Shinra as he analyzed the data in his screen.

"Well, all we can do now is land in front of Bevelle's main gates, which is pretty far from the temple." Spoke Buddy as he looked through the map.

"What about Macalania forest? Can't I go through there?" Rikku questioned.

"You will have to pass through the guards as well." Explained Shinra. "They will ask for an authorization."

"I guess I have no choice. Ok, so we land in front of the gates where I'll go through the city of Bevelle to the temple and figure out a way to get inside." Rikku planned. "But it'll take me forever to reach the temple."

"Not forever. 35 minutes, to be more exact, if you run of course." Shinra concluded. "At least you won't have to fight with the fiends in Macalania forest, right?"

"Right." Rikku nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want to waste her time with the fiends, besides she was eager to see Gippal.

"Ok, to the main gates of Bevelle!" Brother ordered. "Lets go!"

...o...

Gippal reached Bevelle in determination as he wondered where he could land the airship, since the airship wasn't authorized to land near the temple. If he told the guards who he was, his presence would be informed to the rest of the leaders. Gippal didn't dare interrupt the meeting, not when he sent his representative to take his place in the conference. Besides he was sure Rikku wasn't allowed to land near the temple as well, so the only place she would be is in the city of Bevelle.

The question was, where in the city could she be? Bevelle was enormous, it would take him more than a week to search the whole place inch by inch. He didn't have much time, besides his heart craved for her presence. Without much choice, Gippal turned his airship toward the main gates of Bevelle, and to his surprise he spotted a familiar airship, the Gullwings airship.

Landing his airship nearby, Gippal quickly lowered the ramp and headed his way toward the Gullwings airship, where he knocked. Not long, the ramp was lowered down and he was greeted by Shinra, who looked surprised to see him standing there waving at him with a friendly smile.

"Is Cid's girl in there?" He asked in hope, while he made his way inside the airship toward the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" Called out Brother as he spotted Gippal approaching him.

"I found him outside." Spoke Shinra as he appeared behind Gippal.

"You aren't suppose to be here!" Yelled Brother.

Gippal smirked. "Calm down there. I know my presence bothers you, but I'm looking for your sister."

Brother frowned. "You don't bother me!" He answered, surprising Gippal as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ok you bother me a little. But the point is, you are suppose to be in the temple, where Rikku is heading for!"

"You're kidding me!" Gippal exclaimed in disbelief. "It's like we are playing a game of hide-and-seek!"

Buddy chuckled. "Well if you run now, maybe you can catch up with her."

"I don't think so." Shinra explained. "We don't know which route Rikku took. There are five different ways to head toward the temple."

"Ok, so you can wait here, until she comes back." Buddy suggested.

Gippal shook his head. "No, I need to see her now." He urged.

"Ok, so run!" Brother called out. "Take any route and run!"

They all gazed toward Brother as if he was insane, and decided to ignore him.

"Or we could do something else." Shinra suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

"Like what?" Gippal questioned curiously, even though he had the feeling he wouldn't like the idea, Gippal was desperate to talk to Rikku.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Shinra warned with a mischief smile.

"Anything for Cid's girl." Gippal affirmed.

...o...

Rikku ran through the crowded street of Bevelle as she made her way toward the temple as quickly as she could. Even though her feet was beginning to protest, she ignored the pain and continued to run. She had to see him now. There was so much to say, so much to apologize for, so much to show that Rikku was capable of doing anything to see him now. She had to make it clear about her true feelings. Rikku wanted him to know that he was her world!

As she turned the corner, a loud sound caught her attention, as the big screens placed everywhere in Bevelle began to buzz loudly. The images in the big blue screens, which were used for advertisement or important announcements from the temple, began to blur. Soon another image was replaced as it clearly began to show onto the big screens.

Surprised and shocked, Rikku stopped dead on her tracks to stare in disbelief at the single figure on the blue screen. She wasn't the only one confused by the whole image, everyone in the city seemed surprised, as they also stopped on whatever they were doing to look at the screens around Bevelle.

"Testing. One, two, three. Can they hear me?" Asked Gippal who was using the big blue screens as a sphere.

"Yes, it's working. You can talk now." Spoke another voice, which Rikku knew belonged to Shinra.

"Well, here it goes." Gippal started with a smirk. "People of Bevelle, please forgive me for my intrusion, but this is an important message that I have to deliver."

Rikku chuckled before approaching herself toward the screen, as the whole crowd began to gather around the screens as well, to hear what the Al Bhed man had to say, while they commented about the transmission. They were soon silenced down.

"Cid's girl, or should I say, Rikku. Hope you're around hearing this, cause this is for you, beautiful." Gippal announced with a wide smile.

Rikku began to blush as she felt her whole body warm up.

"Who is he?" Questioned a young woman to her friend. "He's kinda cute."

"He's Gippal, the leader of the Machine Faction." Spoke another young lady. "Didn't I tell you that he's handsome!"

"It's him! It's Gippal!" Squealed a girl. "Did he say Rikku?"

"Rikku, the Al Bhed princess!" Spoke a person within the crowd. "I bet they would make a cute couple."

The crowd suddenly silenced once again as Gippal cleared his throat and smiled.

"I have been suffering throughout this whole month trying to find a way to tell you my feelings, and in the end, my only option was this big blue screens. Thanks to Shinra, I can tell the whole city of Bevelle how amazing you are." Spoke Gippal who then smirked. "Bet you're loving it!"

Everyone laughed, including Rikku herself as she shook her head helplessly toward his charming manners. He was always playful but yet a very adoring guy. Silence came again as Gippal's expression turned serious and he continued with his confession.

"Rikku you are the most important person in the world to me. Your captivating smile makes me melt. Your laughs tingles my body. Your scent drives me crazy. You are everything that I ever dreamed of. I never meant to find a girl like you, but we found each other, and you know what, you are perfect Rikku. You are the only girl in Spira that makes my heart pound so violently against my rib cage, like it is now." Gippal truthfully declared, as Rikku found herself suddenly touching Gippal's large face upon the blue screen while she held her tears of happiness.

This was not another joke of his. It was all true, in his tone and in his eye. Rikku could see his emerald eye sparkle with ever word he spoke.

"I don't know how or when, but one thing is for sure, I love you Cid's girl more than you can imagine. You are the light inside of my world." Gippal continued as a genuine smile graced his handsome face, making Rikku blush to see him actually smiling.

Suddenly the whole crowd of girls began to squeal or gush or even drool over Gippal. Rikku laughed at the reaction of the crowd, as they all dreamily gazed at Gippal's charming figure on the screen. Who could blame them, he was an amazing Al Bhed guy after all.

Rikku then gazed back to Gippal adoringly as she softly smiled. "I am one lucky girl for having you Gippal."

"So Cid's girl, if you heard my message send me a sign. Or better yet, came and give me a kiss." Gippal smirked and winked, which made the girls go wild once again.

The image began to blur, soon Gippal's figure was gone, and the old images returned to the screens. Rikku softly laughed. He would never change, and that was why she loved him so much. She loved him for who he was, and nothing else. Not wasting time, Rikku turned around and headed back the way she came from. She knew where to find him now.

...o...

Gippal waited outside of the airship, as he worriedly walked back and forth from his spot. He looked toward the main gates and wondered if Rikku had heard his message. Should he go inside Bevelle and search for her or was it better for him to wait here? Impatient, Gippal paced once again, as he tried to calm himself down.

"Gippal!" Called out a sweet familiar voice.

Gazing up he saw Rikku heading toward him. His smile grew wide as he quickly opened his arms to receive her in a warm embrace. Rikku circled her arms around his neck as she tightly held herself to him, while Gippal began to twirl her around. She laughed before they came to a stop and her feet touched the ground.

Gazing up at him, Rikku tenderly smiled, as her eyes spilled with her love toward him. He was everything she wanted.

"I'm sorry Cid's girl." Gippal began as he wanted to explain himself for the last couple of days.

She softly silenced him with her finger. "It's ok. I know what happened. There is nothing to apologize for."

"So we're ok?" Gippal asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes. We are ok."

A wide smile spread across his face as he smirked. "So what did you think?"

Rikku laughed. "I can't believe you confessed through the big screens, but I did love it." She admitted with a smile.

He chuckled before leaning forward. "Am I getting that kiss?" He asked, still smirking.

Rikku laughed before kissing his check, which did leave him a bit disappointed, but he then saw how much she needed to talk to him. Patient, Gippal stepped back as they held each others hand, allowing their fingers to intertwine with each other lovingly, as they gazed at one another. Gippal found it impossible to hold back, he wanted to approach and hug her once again, but he waited.

With a adoring smile, Rikku took her hand and softly touched Gippal's face. "You are my paradise Gippal. Everyday, in the temple, I woke up in order to see you smile at me. I adore the way you laugh, the way you gaze at me, and even the way you tease me. You are the most important person to me." Rikku spoke as Gippal found himself in urge to take her in his arms.

"Cid's girl..." Gippal tried to speak but she silenced him.

Opening up her soul to him through her emerald eyes, Rikku finally let out the words that were held so long inside of her heart. "I love you Gippal."

There were no words to describe the blissful emotions he felt to hear those words coming out from Rikku's mouth. Not able to hold back anymore, Gippal wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her close to him. With his lips he kissed her neck lovingly, while he slowly traveled his way upward. He took his time to taste her sweetness and feel her soft skin, while Rikku dipped her head backward, shivering toward his touches. How they longed for this moment to come.

Gippal slowly kissed her check, taking his time with his hands to travel up her bare back and pull her even closer. Rikku feeling impatient, leaned forward, telling Gippal that she wanted him to hurry. She wanted to taste and kiss him as well. He smiled against her soft skin, but he still did not hurry.

"Gippal." She softly groaned.

Chuckling, he leaned his forehead against her forehead. "Give me more time Cid's girl. I've waited for this moment for so long that I need to know that you're real. That this is real and that you are really mine."

She softly smiled, before shacking her head. "Of course I'm yours Gippal! But I'm sorry, I can't be patient."

Gippal chuckled as a mischief smile graced her face.

Without another word, Rikku caught his lips with hers. She could feel his lips curve into a smirk, before he willingly kissed her back, Gippal knew she wasn't a patient girl and so gave in. Pulling her even closer, Gippal felt her body press against him, as they urgently kissed each other passionately, pouring their love out for one another. Clearly understanding that this love was what they were searching for, from the very first day in which Rikku became Gippal's 'servant'.

**The End**


	13. Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

**Note: **Hello everyone! I finally got to write a short sequel for this fic! I want to thank you readers once again for all the support! Special thanks for the following people:

ShadowStar21: I know what you mean! We would all be blown away! Thank you so much for the compliment and for reading my whole fic! As soon as another great idea comes up, I'll write another fic! Thank you once again for everything :)

kyritawuv: Really? I am truly honored for making your author list! But are you sure? Thank you so much for the compliment and for reading my fic! But please don't have such high expectations from me. Thank you once again for everything! (Hands more tissue, just in case ;)

FairyIce: Thank you for the lovely review and for the compliment! Don't worry, I'll keep writing fics, but you will have to be patient with me ;p It takes a while until something new comes up, and when it does, I still have to write it down on the computer :) But I'm glad you enjoyed my fic and thank you once again for everything :)

Neko-Yuff16: LOL, I"m so glad you enjoyed my fic! Thank you for leaving me such a sweet review! Auron and Rikku, that's an odd pairing, but that's just my opinion anyways ;p Thank you once again for the review :)

Jezzi: Thank you for everything :)

lonelyngel: Lol, 'awww' can be a word for now :) Thank you for the lovely review and for the compliment! Thank you for everything :)

seelenspiel: I should be the one thanking you for reading my fic! Don't worry, I'll be writing more fics, as soon as new ideas pop up into my head :) Thank you once again for the review and for the compliments :)

Auron's Fan: Lol, yeah Gippal is such a sweet guy, and Auron, I'm not sure about him ;p Thank you for the compliment and for the review! You have been such a sweet person, thank you for everything :)

Sum1special: Thank you for the review! Yep, the sequel is here, and I hope you enjoy it as well :) Thank you once again for everything!

neko56: Lol, I'm glad you enjoyedthe ending of the fic! Thank you once again for the review and compliment! It was my pleasure to write this ficfor readers as great as you :) Thank you once again for everything!

miss tonks: Lol, yes unfortunately it is the ending of this fic, but don't worry there is still the sequel :) Thank you for the review!

PodSara: Thank you for the tip, I'll remember your advice whenever I start another fic :) Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic and thank you!

Back of Beyond: Thank you for the lovely review and for the compliments as well! I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of this fic! It was groovy to have you as a reader, thank you for everything :)

happy: Don't worry here is the sequel! Thank you for the review :)

Krystall Trensk: Lol, any girl would love such a confession! I'm glad you enjoyed my fic and thank you once again for the review and compliments :)

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thank you for the review :)

_Thank you everyone and enjoy the sequel _:)

**Perfect Day**

_"We've found a kind of paradise in each others arms"  
_

Rikku softly smiled as she prepared the picnic basket for today. It was a Sunday morning and that meant that today the temple was closed. Ever since the confession, Gippal asked Rikku to move in with him to Djose Temple, and without a doubt, she excitedly agreed. From that day on the Al Bheds came to an agreement that weekends were suppose to be a day off, giving Gippal his time to rest, where he could finally give his job as a leader a break.

Since then, Rikku couldn't resist in turning Sundays into a little surprise event, in which every Sunday she would plan something different for Gippal and herself to do together. Today was no exception, that was why Rikku was blissfully preparing a picnic basket for them this afternoon, where they would have a special lunch by the sea.

Checking the food and making sure that nothing was missing, Rikku finally closed the basket and quickly headed out of the kitchen toward their bedroom. She softly opened up the door and peeked inside, where in the center of the room she found the double bed in which they both shared, empty. Rikku smiled. Gippal knew that every Sunday morning he had to wake up early in order for them to do the events. He didn't mind at all, in fact he loved spending time alone with his girl.

"Sundays are our special days Cid's girl." Gippal once told her. "In fact Sundays should be renamed after us, don't you think?"

Closing the door once again, Rikku headed back toward the kitchen where she grabbed the picnic basket and headed toward the exit. There she unlocked the temple's door and opened it up widely, where her gaze went up toward the sky. To her shock she found gray clouds forming and blocking the bright sun. Suddenly thunder struck and raindrops began to pour down from the dark sky.

"No, not today!" Rikku protested in dismay, realizing that their picnic day was ruined.

Disappointed, Rikku leaned against the door and saw the rain getting heavier, as she gripped the picnic basket with her both hands. So much work for nothing. She wanted today to be special. Rikku had evenmade an effort towake up extra early in order to prepare every single food in which she knew Gippal loved. This was so unfair! Why couldn't today be like every other Sunday they had shared before? Lovely and perfect.

"Why the sad face Cid's girl?" Asked Gippal as he appeared next to her side.

Rikku gazed away from the rain to look toward Gippal's charming face. She sadly smiled. "I guess we won't be having our picnic today."

"Why not, beautiful?" Gippal questioned, as he softly pulled Rikku into his warm arms and embraced her.

Rikku smiled, he always made her feel so comfortable and safe. Leaning against his warm chest, Rikku settled the picnic basket onto the floor and brought her fingers to intertwine with Gippal's fingers, which rested upon her stomach. She gazed up to find him smiling down at her adoringly and she couldn't help but to feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Look at that." She pointed toward the dark sky.

Gippal followed her finger and raised an eyebrow. "The rain?"

Rikku nodded her head in dismay to see that this Sunday wasn't like the other Sundays, bright and sunny. Today was dark and raining. "Yes, the rain ruined our perfect day."

"Who said so?" Gippal whispered into her ears, making Rikku confused.

Without another word, Gippal softly picked her up into his arms. Surprised, Rikku quickly gazed up toward Gippal's smiling face, as he winked down at her and gave her a kiss. He then ran into the rain, making Rikku protest for a while before he began to twirl around.

Gippal laughed, as he tightly held her into his arms. He gazed up toward the sky, letting the rain soak him completely, as he enjoyed the refreshing sensation. Rikku watched him carefully and couldn't help but to smile as well. Even though the rain came, Gippal was determined to make her happy. Nothing could ruin their day. Nothing could ruin what they had together! Gazing back down, he found Rikku smiling back at him lovingly, as she softly then caressed his face, making it impossible for him to not kiss her.

Breaking up for air, Rikku got down onto her feet, as she circled her arms around his neck and leaned forward for a brief kiss.

"Dance with me Cid's girl." Gippal whispered, as he circled his arms around her waist.

Rikku smiled. "Where is the music?" She asked with a grin.

Gippal chuckled before he started to sing one of her favorite songs, as Rikku found herself lost in his beautiful voice. She closed her eyes and let him guide her through the dance, as the rain became oblivion, as well as their surroundings.

Everything was perfect.


	14. Note

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I might have made a little mistake. The sequel which I wrote is truly not a sequel. I should callChapter 13: 'Perfect Day' as an epilogue. Sorry for the misunderstanding.Hope you enjoy the epilogue, cause it's the last chapter :)This fic has unfortuntely came to an end!I had a great time writing this story and reading the wonderful review you left me! Gonna miss having you readers!

Thank you once again and cya around :)


End file.
